DOR!
by Dksfgxo
Summary: [Chap 3 UP!] Dia gila! Selalu tiba-tiba muncul dan mengatakan, "DOR!" dengan gaya menyebalkan. Hinata kesal, dia seperti diteror oleh Naruto disetiap kesempatan. Sayangnya, pria itu cukup tampan untuk dibenci. Tapi orang bilang, Naruto menyukainya? Yang benar saja! / "—Hinata, jadilah pacarku!"/ Fluff! Yang suka sm yg manis, mampir! OOC! / RnR please
1. Chapter 1

Hinata benci ini.

Ini masih pagi, dan dia harus berangkat pagi-pagi sekali karena hari ini dia piket.

Sebenarnya semuanya akan baik-baik saja, meskipun Hinata berangkat saat ayam bahkan belum berkokok. Padahal ini sudah termasuk siang, pukul enam. Sudah banyak pekerja yang berlalu lalang untuk pergi ke kantor dengan terburu-buru, ataupun siswa-siswi lain yang hari ini juga kebagian piket.

Hinata berjalan dengan terburu-buru. Dia terlihat resah dan sesekali menoleh kekanan dan kekiri.

Melihat keadaan yang baik-baik saja, Hinata membuang nafasnya jengah. Kenapa dia harus setakut itu?

_Semuanya gara-gara dia!_

Hinata mengumpat dalam hati. 'Dia' yang membuatnya jadi terlihat bodoh setiap pagi–setiap dia di sekolah.

Membuat setiap pergerakannya menjadi tidak tenang sejak seminggu lebih ini.

Semuanya dimulai sejak ajaran baru—yang baru dimulai dua minggu yang lalu. Awalnya Hinata masih baik-baik saja di SMA barunya, tapi saat hari kelima, ketenangannya hancur saat seorang pemuda berambut pirang mencolok tiba-tiba muncul dan—

"—DOR!"

"KYAAA!"

Dan mengagetkannya.

Setiap hari. Disetiap kesempatan.

Entah itu di kantin, di perpustakaan—dan bahkan dia pernah tiba-tiba muncul saat Hinata baru selesai dengan kamar mandinya.

Hingga saat ini, alasan pemuda musim panas melakukan hal gila seperti itu masih menjadi misteri bagi Hinata—bahkan semua orang.

Setelah menyalip Hinata, dengan wajah yang konyol, dia mentertawai Hinata yang mencak-mencak kesal karena lengah dengan keberadaan si tersangka.

Hinata mengacungkan telunjuknya dengan kesal, pemuda itu tertawa lalu meleletkan lidahnya pada Hinata.

"NARUTO AKU MEMBENCIMU!"

Tapi yang pemuda itu lakukan malah mengedipkan matanya dengan gaya genit, menggunakan tangannya untuk membentuk gambar hati, sebelum akhirnya berlari jauh mendahului Hinata.

Hinata mendesis sebal.

"Huh, apa yang dia lakukan?"

Padahal, pipinya bersemu samar.

.

—

.

**DOR!**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**[ Dksfgxo © 2015 ]**

**Typo(s), Twoshot, Fluff yang ngga fluff(?), cerita pasaran, HinataOOC, NarutoOOC!**

**Romance/Drama**

**Rated T**

**NARUTO x HINATA**

**.**

—

**.**

"Hinata!"

Hinata menoleh, mendapati Sakura yang melambai sambil berjalan kearahnya. Dikedua tangannya terdapat dua jus yang salah satunya adalah rasa kesukaan Hinata.

Hinata menyambut sahabatnya dengan senyuman lebar, mengabaikan novelnya sejenak dan fokus pada gadis musim semi itu.

Kemudian Sakura ikut duduk di kursi dengan meja kayu kecoklatan itu. Kursi itu menyatu dengan meja, diletakkan disetiap sisi taman dan memang diperuntukkan untuk murid yang ingin belajar di taman. Terlihat sangat nyaman, memang.

"Aku tahu kau disini, mencarimu di kantin rasanya percuma. Jadi aku pergi kesana untuk membeli ini sebentar dan langsung ke taman. Kau kenapa?" Sakura memberikan minumannya pada Hinata dan menatap temannya itu penuh tanya.

Hinata mengaduk jus dalam kemasan _cup_ plastik itu sejenak, lalu balas memasang wajah bingung, "Apanya yang kenapa?"

Sakura mendesah malas, "Maksudku, kau kenapa? Akhir-akhir ini kau selalu menghilang dari kelas saat istirahat dan kadang aku susah untuk menemukanmu." Kenyataannya, Sakura dan Hinata memang tidak sekelas. Mereka hanya akan bertemu saat jam istirahat.

Hinata yang sudah tahu arah pembicaraan inipun hanya mendengus malas.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu Naruto," jawabnya singkat.

Sakura menyedot jus mangganya dan mengangguk keras, "Yayaya, aku tahu." kemudian Sakura menangkap wajah malas temannya yang memandang kosong kearah beberapa orang yang berkumpul diarah barat taman, sedang berlatih pentas drama.

"Maksudku, apa kau tahu? Semua orang beranggapan Naruto menyukaimu loh." tambah Sakura, yang langsung dipelototi Hinata karena berbicara yang aneh-aneh. Sakura terkikik sebentar, sebelum akhirnya dia tenggelam dengan dunianya bersama _smartphone_nya.

"Dia gila." bisik Hinata pelan, tapi cukup untuk Sakura dengar karena dia duduk disampingnya.

"Hum?" Sakura menoleh dengan bingung, namun Hinata malah menggeleng malas lalu mulai menopang dagu. Sakura mengendikkan bahunya dan mencoba kembali pada ruang _chatting_nya.

Hinata kembali menatap sekelompok orang yang sempat dia lihat tadi. Matanya menyipit fokus, seperti mencari sesuatu yang tiba-tiba menghilang—dan ya memang seperti itu.

"Kemana dia?" gumam Hinata sambil terus mengamati satu-persatu orang yang masih ada disana. Semuanya masih lengkap, kecuali satu orang. Seseorang yang paling mencolok diantara semuanya, seseorang bersurai pirang dengan kulit kecoklatan yang—

—tunggu! Kalau dia tidak ada disana, jangan-jangan dia—

Belum sempat Hinata berpikir lebih jauh, sebuah tepukan mendarat dibahunya dengan tiba-tiba, lalu diikuti sebuah suara yang sangat dia kenal—sampai ke intonasinya sekalipun.

"DOR!"

"KYAAA!"

Teriakan itu cukup-sangat-menggelegar mengingat yang teriak bukan cuma Hinata, tapi juga Sakura. Teriakan itu cukup untuk memancing beberapa orang disekitar mereka menengok untuk mencari tahu. Melihat bahwa itu bukanlah hal yang aneh lagi, mereka kembali menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatan sebelumnya.

Hinata—dan Sakura melotot dengan wajah horor, mereka memegang masing-masing bagian dada mereka—seolah takut-takut kalau jantung mereka akan tiba-tiba melompat menembus tulang rusuknya.

Suara kekehan manis itu terdengar menjadi sangat menyebalkan disaat-saat seperti ini. Dengan cepat, kedua gadis dengan emosi meluap itu menoleh kearah penyebab menjeritnya mereka. Lalu berdiri sambil mengepalkan tangan.

"NARUTO, KAU GILA!" sembur Hinata dan Sakura bersamaan.

Tanpa berkata lebih lanjut, Naruto segera menjauh, setelah sebelumnya dia menyempatkan diri dulu untuk mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Hinata, dan membuat _love sign_ yang lucu dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya.

Masih syok, Sakura makin terpesona dengan apa yang baru saja dia lihat. Sedangkan Hinata hanya mendesis sebal kearah hilangnya pemuda itu.

"Hinata," Sakura menoleh kearah temannya yang kembali duduk mengambil jus strawberry-nya dan menyeruput isinya dengan bringas.

"Hm?"

Sakura ikut kembali duduk disamping Hinata, dia menatap gadis lavender itu serius.

Lalu si pink itu menggumamkan sesuatu yang membuat Hinata agak berpikir keras,

"Sepertinya dia benar-benar menyukaimu. Seperti yang orang-orang katakan."

Hinata menghentikan sedotannya sebentar, lalu mencoba tidak terpengaruh dan bersikap biasa saja. Sakura masih menunggu tanggapan Hinata, tapi gadis itu malah segera mengambil novelnya dan membawa jusnya untuk bangkit lalu pergi.

"Hey, kau mau kemana? Kita belum selesai bicara—Hinata!"

Hinata terus menjauh sambil terus meminum jusnya, "Sebentar lagi bel masuk. Aku duluan!"

Sakura cemberut sambil mengumpat kecil, "Cih anak itu, bisa-bisanya dia menghindar."

—

.

.

—

Hinata memilih sebuah buku remaja berjudul _Cara Mengetahui Bahwa Seseorang Menyukaimu _dari rak paling pojok. Dia segera membawanya ke salah satu meja dan segera melihat daftar isi yang menulis '_Bagi yang secara terang-terangan'._

Hinata membaca judul poin pertama yang tercetak dengan miring,

_1\. Orang itu selalu berada disekitarmu._

Tiba-tiba saja sekelebat bayangan Naruto muncul dalam pikiran Hinata. Entah saat makhluk kuning itu tiba-tiba saja muncul saat dia terlambat ke sekolah, tiba-tiba ada didepan pagar rumahnya, tiba-tiba menontonnya saat lomba cerdas-cermat di pusat Kota, tiba-tiba muncul ketika dia jatuh saat bermain voli dipelajaran olahraga—Naruto hanya akan lewat untuk mengatakan _Dor-_nya sambil tertawa-tawa (padahal dia sedang belajar, bagaimana bisa?—entahlah).

Lalu pikirannya melayang pada perkataan Sakura dua hari yang lalu,

_"Sepertinya dia benar-benar menyukaimu. Seperti yang orang-orang katakan."_

Hinata bergumam, "Tapi kenapa dia malah seperti itu?"

Tanpa sadar gadis berambut panjang itu menopang dagunya, menerawang tentang si Uzumaki Naruto.

Sosok yang cukup populer di sekolahnya karena sifatnya yang ramah dan enerjik, pandai bermain bola, suka tebar senyum kesana-kemari, mahir membuat orang-orang dengan mudah memafkan kesalahannya—seperti Hinata.

Padahal Hinata bisa saja melaporkan Naruto atas perlakuannya yang kurang nyaman. Tapi, meski Hinata kesal—meski dia mengatakan Naruto gila, mendeklarasikan bahwa dia benci makhluk itu—dia—dia tetap saja tidak bisa marah, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar melempar sebelah sepatunya kearah kepala kuning itu.

Dia tidak bisa.

Entah kenapa.

Hinata kembali membayangkan sosok Naruto. Jujur, dia cukup tampan dengan sepasang mata birunya—cukup banyak kakak kelas yang menyukainya meski dia tidak setampan Sasuke, tubuhnya cukup tinggi—walau tidak setinggi Gaara, dia juga cukup pintar—walau tidak sepintar Shikamaru, juga—dia lumayan terlihat keren saat bermain bola—walau dia tidak sekeren kakak sepupunya, Neji.

Hinata mengakui itu, mengakui bahwa Naruto dapat dibilang _berkecukupan_.

Tapi soal Naruto yang memang benar menyukainya atau tidak, Hinata masih sangat gamang.

Apa benar?

Rasanya—_masa sih?_

Kalian bisa melihat bahwa, seharusnya Naruto bisa lebih baik jika dia memang benar menyukainya. Bukan malah selalu muncul tiba-tiba dengan Dor-nya yang terdengar sangat menyebalkan itu.

"—dor!"

Hinata terlonjak saat tiba-tiba pipinya seperti ditusuk sesuatu.

Dia menoleh kekanan, ke kursi sebelah yang tadi kosong kini sudah dihuni oleh orang yang baru saja bermain dalam pikirannya.

Naruto sedang duduk manis disamping Hinata, menusuk pipi gadis itu menggunakan jari telunjuknya.

Hinata masih bengong, dia masih tampak bingung sebelum akhirnya kekehan Naruto membawanya kembali sadar.

Segera saja dia memasang tampang bete-nya.

Lagi-lagi seperti itu, tiba-tiba datang disaat Hinata tidak siap.

Menyebalkan!

"Apa?" Hinata bertanya dengan galak melihat Naruto masih terkekeh seperti ada yang lucu—volumenya mengecil karena dia sadar kalau ini perpustakaan.

"—tidak," Naruto menghentikan tawa kecilnya lalu menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan, lalu dia memandangi wajah Hinata secara terang-terangan, "Lucu saja. Padahal aku melakukannya dengan pelan, tetap saja kau terkejut."

Hinata pura-pura membaca bukunya dan melirik Naruto melalui ekor matanya. "Tapi aku tidak teriak, kan."

Naruto memandang kesekelilingnya lalu menggumam asal, "Baiklah... Kau yang menang."

Seterusnya, hanya ada keheningan yang menengahi mereka. Naruto sibuk memperhatikan Hinata, sedangkan Hinata sibuk mengatur dirinya sendiri untuk tidak terlihat gugup.

"Buku apa itu?"

Tiba-tiba saja wajah Naruto sudah nyempil didekat wajahnya, refleks saja Hinata menggeser kursinya—menjauh.

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya, "Poin pertama, dia selalu—eh, kenapa di tutup? Aku juga ingin baca!"

Hinata menutup bukunya keras-keras—refleks karena kaget, Hinata segera menarik bukunya menjauh dari Naruto dan menutupi judulnya yang berbahaya.

Dalam hati dia merutuk, baru sadar kenapa dia harus membaca buku yang membuatnya terlihat bodoh seperti itu?

Hinata menutup matanya sambil mendesis kesal, dia kemudian menatap Naruto dengan galak.

"Jangan ganggu aku." bisik Hinata pelan, mencoba meredam emosinya yang bisa saja meledak di perpustakaan.

Naruto menggaruk pipinya, "Katakan saja, itu buku apa—nanti aku mengambilnya lagi dan membacanya sendiri."

Hinata tidak peduli, dia tetap _keukeuh_ menutup rapat-rapat sampul buku berwarna merah muda dan biru itu.

Naruto memelas, "Ayolah Hinata..."

Hinata tetap tidak memberitahu. Naruto masem, dia sama _keukeuhnya_ dengan Hinata—tidak menyerah sebelum diberitahu.

Dia melipat tangannya di meja dan terus mengawasi Hinata, sementara Hinata masih tetap menutupi bukunya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia sebenarnya bisa saja kabur, tapi resikonya adalah Naruto dengan secepat kilat merebut buku itu darinya dan membuatnya berteriak gaduh, hingga akhirnya nanti Naruto malah tahu apa yang sejak tadi ditutupinya.

Hinata meringis, kalau sampai seperti itu reputasinya bisa hancur.

"Baiklah, beritahu saja buku itu tentang apa?" Naruto sepertinya mulai menyerah.

Hinata mendelik, "Kenapa kau penasaran sekali sih?"

"Lalu kenapa kau harus menutupinya sampai seperti itu?"

Skak mat.

Hinata langsung dongkol, Naruto menyeringai mengetahui bahwa dia yang menang.

"Jadi?"

Hinata terlihat berpikir sejenak, lalu memasang _poker face_-nya.

Hinata bertanya, "Kau benar-benar mau tahu?"

Naruto langsung mengangguk antusias. Hinata menggunakan tangannya mengisyarat bahwa Naruto harus mendekat, Naruto menurut dan memberikan telinganya baik-baik.

Hinata berbisik di telinga Naruto,

"Buku ini memberitahuku cara untuk menangani orang-orang yang melakukan hal aneh kepada orang lain. Seperti Dor atau semacamnya—" Hinata berkata dengan serius. Lalu menjauhkan wajahnya sambil tersenyum kalem. "—seperti itu. Itulah alasanku menyembunyikan ini sejak tadi. Aku takut kau tersinggung."

Hinata tersenyum puas dalam hati melihat Naruto yang mengangguk-ngangguk kecil, seperti percaya begitu saja.

"Lalu apa yang dikatakan buku itu?"

Hinata berpikir sebentar, sambil mengendikkan bahu dia mengelak, "Aku belum sempat membacanya karena kau tiba-tiba datang mengganggu."

Naruto kembali mengangguk, membuat Hinata bisa bernafas lega.

"Aku tahu caranya, kau mau tahu?"

Hinata menatap Naruto yang wajahnya terlihat serius.

"Maksudmu?" Hinata bingung, alisnya tertaut menandakan bahwa dia benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Cara menangani orang yang melakukan hal aneh kepada orang lain. Seperti dor atau semacamnya—aku tahu cara menanganinya."

Tanpa sadar, Hinata langsung antusias, "Benarkah?"

Naruto mengangguk dengan wajah meyakinkan. Hinata dengan polos percaya kalau cara itu pasti dapat membuat Naruto taubat—apalagi orangnya sendiri yang memberitahu solusinya, itu sama dengan kemauannya sendiri bukan?

Naruto mendekat dan berkata dengan suara kecil, membuat Hinata yang penasaran ikut menggeser tubuhnya kearah Naruto tanpa sadar.

Hinata dengan serius mendengarkan Naruto yang mulai berbisik pelan.

Awalnya datar-datar saja, tapi kemudian iris pucatnya melebar. Naruto menjauhkan tubuhnya dengan satu seringaian dibibir. Dia kemudian berdiri, "Itulah caranya."

Hinata masih syok, bahkan ketika Naruto berjalan menjauh sambil tertawa kecil.

Tak lama kemudian, wajah Hinata berubah merah—sangat merah, sebelum akhirnya Hinata bangkit dan berteriak kearah Naruto yang belum terlalu jauh,

"Kau gila!"

"Ssssht!"

Hinata membekap mulutnya sendiri saat sadar orang-orang mendelik sinis kearahnya, dia segera berojigi dan meminta maaf. Sebelum kembali duduk, Hinata masih dapat menangkap wajah Naruto yang tertawa geli kearahnya.

Hinata meremas bukunya dengan kesal, tapi kemudian dia merasa wajahnya seketika memanas. Hinata mengipasi wajahnya menggunakan tangan, lalu meringis kesal—dan malu?

"Apa dia bilang? Jadi pacarnya?" Hinata berujar sembari memegang pipinya yang terasa panas, "Kh, yang benar saja."

Tiba-tiba bayangan Naruto kembali muncul dalam pikiran Hinata, membuat Hinata menenggelamkan wajahnya yang memerah pada lipatan tangan miliknya yang ditaruh di meja.

"Baka!"

—

.

.

—

Aneh. Sungguh aneh.

Ini sudah dua hari sejak Naruto berbisik soal soulusi-dan-menjadi-pacarnya di perpustakaan sekolah sore itu. Dan dua hari itu pula, Naruto menghilang tanpa jejak. Bukan hanya menghilang dari lingkungan Hinata, tapi juga menghilang dari seluruh pelosok lingkungan sekolah.

Intinya, pemuda itu sudah dua hari tidak sekolah. Entah itu karena sakit—bolos dengan izin atau hal semacamnya, Hinata tidak tahu—atau lebih tepatnya, dia gengsi untuk sekedar mencari tahu.

Bohong jika Hinata mengatakan dia tidak kehilangan sosok itu selama dua hari. Ah tunggu, sepertinya kata 'kehilangan' sedikit membuat Hinata tersinggung karena dia masih senang mengelak.

Baginya, ini bukan karena dia merasa kehilangan Naruto—tapi ini hanya perasaan janggal melihat sosok mencolok itu tiba-tiba lenyap tanpa memberinya tanda-tanda.

Hei—tapi bukankah itu sama saja?

_Pokoknya beda!_

Seperti yang dilakukan Hinata saat ini. Seharusnya dia senang, dia bisa makan dengan tenang di kantin tanpa takut jika tiba-tiba Naruto mengejutkannya seperti biasa. Seharusnya sih—iya, karena wajah yang dipasangnya malah berbanding terbalik dari pendeskripsian seharusnya itu sendiri.

Dia malah terlihat melamun, menopang dagu dengan tangan memutar isi milkshake miliknya dengan pandangan bosan.

Entah kenapa dia jadi bosan. Mungkin karena tugas-tugas yang biasanya mencekiknya secara kasat mata sudah selesai lebih awal karena si penyebab tugas-tugasnya terhambat sedang tidak ada—jadinya dia merasa bosan.

Biasanya dia akan sibuk bersembunyi untuk bisa mengerjakan tugasnya dengan tenang. Tapi sudah dua hari ini hidupnya benar-benar sepi.

"Dor!"

"Naruto!"

"Eh?"

Hinata secara spontan berbalik saat sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya dengan tiba-tiba. Dan secara spontan pula nama itu keluar dari mulutnya. Padahal jelas-jelas Hinata dapat mendengar kalau suara Dor itu terdengar jauh berbeda dan lebih feminim, dia bisa mengenali kalau suara itu bukan milik Naruto, melainkan milik—

—Sakura. Sahabatnya yang sedang menggaruk kepala _pink_nya itu dengan bingung.

Hinata mendengus sebal karenanya. Entah dia sebal karena dikerjai, atau malah dia sebal karena dia kecewa kalau itu bukan—Naruto? Huh?

"Naruto?" Sakura dengan bingung segera mengambil posisi disamping Hinata. "Apa suaraku semirip itu?" Sakura menengok pada Hinata, tapi gadis bersurai indigo itu tutup mulut rapat-rapat dan pura-pura sibuk dengan minumannya.

"Hei, jawab aku..." Sakura menarik-narik bahu Hinata, tapi Hinata kukuh tidak menoleh—dia bertahan dengan terus memperhatikan gelas berisi cairan pink pastel miliknya.

"Atau jangan-jangan, itu karena kau sedang merindukan Naruto ya?!" tuding Sakura dengan seringaian dibibirnya.

Sontak, Hinata tersedak. Dia segera memberikan tatapan horornya pada Sakura.

"Apa?!"

Seringaian Sakura semakin melebar saat melihat remah kemerahan mulai menjamah pipi temannya itu. "Mengaku sajalah... Pipimu sudah mengatakan semuanya."

Hinata langsung menangkup kedua belah pipinya dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Sakura. "Bicara apa kau..."

Sakura malah semakin tertawa-tawa melihat tingkah Hinata yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan—dan langka, tentu saja.

"Tenang saja, dia tidak sakit kok..." Sakura menyendok _red velvet_ milik Hinata yang masih utuh dan memakannya. Hinata menatap Sakura serius, memasang telinganya baik-baik untuk mendapat informasi tersirat itu, "Dia hanya... Eum ini enak sekali, buatku saja ya." Sakura malah membeokan hal lain disaat yang tidak tepat, tanpa sadar membuat Hinata kesal.

"Dia hanya apa?" cerocos Hinata dengan nada tidak sabaran. Gadis itu masih tidak sadar, sebelum akhirnya kekehan Sakura membuatnya menutup mulut dengan tangan.

Sial, ternyata Sakura menjebaknya!

"Wah, lihat... Siapa yang penasaran disini."

Sakura tertawa dan mencolek pipi Hinata dengan usil. Hinata segera bersidekap, pura-pura tidak peduli.

"Benar kau tidak mau tahu?" sekali lagi Sakura menggodanya.

Hinata masih diam, dia gengsi.

Sakura mendesah, dikira Hinata memang sudah tidak berminat.

"Ya sudah..." ujar Sakura malas, dia kembali menarik red velvet milik Hinata yang diabaikan.

"Tinggal katakan saja!"

Sakura terkejut mendengar Hinata berkata seperti itu, dia merapatkan tubuhnya pada Hinata—mencoba melihat wajahnya serius atau tidak.

Hinata menghindar, mendorong pelang tubuh Sakura supaya tidak bertingkah berlebihan.

"Jangan menggodaku, coba katakan saja... Ish." kata Hinata kesal—atau manja(?) pada Sakura. Gadis bermanik _emerald_ itu tertawa sekilas melihat betapa lucunya Hinata.

"Hahaha baiklah... Baiklah. Maafkan aku ya?" kali ini Sakura menyeret milkshake yang Hinata anggurkan, melihat kalau gadis indigo itu kalem-kalem saja saat kudapannya dia habiskan, sepertinya Hinata terlalu sibuk menggunakan telinganya untuk mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"Begini, aku dengar dari Sasuke-kun kalau Naruto hanya izin, katanya dia pergi ke rumah kakeknya yang sakit."

Hinata mangut-mangut. Perasaan lega langsung menguasai hatinya.

Tanpa sadar, itu membuat Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia langsung merebut kembali _cake_ dan milkshake nya dari Sakura.

Perasaan lega membuatnya jadi lapar.

"Hei, ini punyaku!"

Sakura cemberut, "Aku pikir kau tidak akan menghabiskannya." Hinata tidak menjawab, dan hanya tersenyum pada makanannya.

Hinata menyendok _red velvet_nya yang tinggal setengah dengan semangat, "Enak saja. Aku juga lapar, Sakura-chan. Beli sendiri sana!"

"Huuu dasar."

—

.

.

—

TBC

.

**Bacotan author : **Aku bangkit dengan membawa ff twoshot fluffy! Wohooo~ semoga suka ya.

Sebelumnya aku mau bales review ff** Hinata, Arigatou** disini gapapa ya... Sip :p

_Special thanks for __**mintje, nectarinia, hanazonorin444, , LotuS-Mein319, enischan, naruhiluna, torami, virna . ajja.9, Misti Chan, Chimunk-NHL, nhls, Vinara 28, Bakagami Erika **__(adakah yg salah sebut/nggak kusebut? Maaf ya kalau ada)._

**Sangat terharu, manis, menghibur, bikin melting! **sankyu~ arigatou minna! **Jadi pengen nonton The Last **samaaa. **Nanggung rated M, nanggung lemon **sengajaaa :D. **Scene 'arigatou'nya dapet banget **syukurdeh. **Lebih dari yg diharapkan **makasih. **Ff tema The Last paling manis **duh gombaaal XD. **Buat angsty ending fluffy dong **PR yaa. **Mau NaruHina lagi **ini, semoga suka ya.

Makasih yang udah review. Seneng deh bacanya, jadi semangat bikin lagi! Hohoho.

Oya, ff ini awalnya mau aku buat oneshot, tp takut kepanjangan, takut bikin yang baca bosen (mengingat ini ff temanya sangat pasaran), jadi aku bagi dua. Ff ini nggak ada konflik berat kok, yah—cuma fluffy-fluffy maksa gitu XD semoga suka. Review yang banyak ya biar cepet dilanjut! Hohoho.

Ps : kemaren ada tiga orang yg nanya sama aku, tanya umurku berapa XD aduh, sebenernya umurku baru 16 loh XD taun kemaren waktu aku bilang mau UN dikiranya aku UN SMA, padahal XD haha.

Ah sudahlah. Bye!

**Review**~

150118


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata terlihat cantik meski hanya menggunakan sebuah dress selutut polos berwarna ungu pastel. Dia tampak imut dengan sebuah tas selempang kecil yang semakin mempermanis penampilannya.

Meski pada dasarnya bukan karena pakaiannya dia jadi terlihat manis, melainkan memang karena bawaan lahirlah yang membuatnya selalu tampak manis disetiap kesempatan.

Hinata cukup sederhana siang menjelang sore(?) itu, sepulang sekolah dia memang berencana untuk membeli beberapa buku mengingat seminggu lagi dia akan menemui ujian tengah semester. Ah, tidak terasa dia sudah tiga bulan menjalani harinya di SMA.

Tiga bulan itu juga Naruto selalu berada disekitarnya.

Bersama dornya yang sangat menyebalkan.

—namun, jujur... Hinata—dia mulai terbiasa dengan itu.

Dengan dor norak itu—dengan Naruto-nya juga.

Hinata mulai terbiasa dengan Naruto yang selalu hadir dalam hari-harinya di sekolah. Membawa sejuta rasa baru yang terasa asing namun membuat penasaran. Meski dor-nya masih saja sama—terdiri dari tiga huruf dan bahkan sampai ke intonasinya sekalipun, tidak ada yang pernah berubah sampai detik ini.

Hanya saja, perasaan Hinata-lah yang semakin berubah. Semakin perubahan itu terasa, semakin sering pula Hinata senang menyangkalnya.

Meski semuanya masih tampak sama, tapi—mungkin, Naruto-lah yang membuatnya selalu menjadi terasa berbeda. Ya, pemuda itu selalu mahir dalam hal semacam itu, memang.

Hinata tersenyum menyangkal—sinis, ketika—lagi-lagi si kuning itu mampir di kepalanya tanpa permisi; tanpa tahu situasi, padahal dia hanya sedang memakai sepatunya di teras saat ini. Kenapa hal seperti itu saja pikirannya bisa sampai ke pemuda berkulit gelap itu?

Selesai mengikat tali sepatu _pink_-nya, Hinata kemudian mengabsen isi tasnya satu-persatu.

"Dompet, _handphone_, _earphone_, ung—_lipgloss_. Oke, lengkap." Hinata tersenyum puas saat barang-barang pentingnya sudah siap dibawa.

Dia bangkit lalu berjalan dengan agak waspada ketika sampai di gerbang rumahnya, takut-takut jika Naruto tiba-tiba muncul seperti biasanya. Hinata mendesah lega melihat situasi yang dirasa aman. Dia pun keluar dengan leluasa, berjalan menuju halte yang berjarak 15 meter saja dari rumahnya.

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk menunggu bus, Hinata beruntung karena saat dia sampai di halte, sebuah bus sudah menunggunya disana. Segera naik, Hinata mengambil tempat di kursi kedua dari pintu belakang—didekat jendela.

Hinata merutuk singkat karena Sakura yang tidak jadi pergi bersamanya akibat si pantat-bebek-kesayangannya itu tiba-tiba datang kerumah untuk bertemu kedua orangtuanya. Oh-oh, Hinata sendiri agak sangsi mendengar si Sasuke bisa se-_gantle_ itu pada Sakura.

Tapi, syukurlah... Meski tampangnya serupa _playboy_ di ftv-ftv, setidaknya itu membuat Hinata menjadi sedikit percaya bahwa Sasuke serius pada sahabatnya.

Hinata mengorek isi tasnya dan segera memasang _earphone_ yang tersambung pada _smartphone_-nya lalu menyumpalnya ke telinga, dia memilih sebuah lagu band kesukaannya tepat ketika bus mulai berjalan.

Kepalanya tanpa sadar mengangguk-angguk, menikmati musik bertempo sedang sambil menyapukan pandangannya keluar jendela. Pemandangan pukul tiga yang cukup sempurna, langit yang cerah (tumben—padahal ini adalah musim penghujan), jalanan yang leluasa, juga pemandangan-pemandangan gedung pencakar langit yang menjulang seperti menembus gumpalan awan putih yang berada diatasnya.

Hinata mengubah arah pandangnya, melihati pantulan dirinya di kaca jendela mobil dan tersenyum. Wuah, dia tampak cantik—sungguh.

Lalu Hinata malah berakhir dengan asyik merapikan poninya sambil bercermin pada kaca jendela mobil.

Namun, setelah beberapa saat berlalu Hinata asyik bersolek, Hinata mulai menemukan kejanggalan yang terjadi pada bayangan buram dirinya di kaca. Awalnya hanya sedikit, tapi kemudian bayangan lain terlihat sangat jelas berada dibelakang Hinata.

Itu adalah sesuatu berwarna kuning—kecoklatan yang—OH, Hinata rasa dia tahu apa itu!

Dengan gerakan cepat Hinata segera berbalik dengan kedua tangan yang mengepal, lalu—

"DOR!"

"Huaaa!"

Mata Hinata membulat sesaat, tapi tak lama kemudian sebuah senyum kemenangan mampir diwajahnya.

Dia berhasil. Akhirnya dia berhasil balas dendam kepada Naruto—ya, pemuda itu kini terlihat syok setelah dikejutkan Hinata dan nyaris terjatuh dari kursi. Tangan yang sempat dia persiapkan untuk menerkam Hinata kini turun begitu saja dengan lemas.

"Hahaha rasakan!" Hinata tertawa mengejek.

Naruto cemberut sebentar karena rencananya gagal untuk yang pertama kalinya, namun kemudian dia ikut tertawa.

"Kenapa malah tertawa?" tanya Hinata heran. Hei, Seharusnya Naruto kesal kan?

"Tidak—hehehe. Hanya saja, bagaimana bisa kau tahu aku di belakangmu?" Kini Naruto menyamankan duduknya di samping Hinata, lalu dia melipat tangan.

Hinata terkekeh, "Rambutmu terlalu mencolok untuk bersembunyi. Kekeke." Naruto mendengus kecil karena kembali diejek, lalu gantian—kini Hinata lagi yang balik menatapnya dengan penuh selidik.

"Kau membuntutiku ya?" tuduh Hinata.

"Huh?" Naruto menaikkan alisnya dan balas menatap wajah menuding Hinata, "Tidak, aku tidak membuntutimu—tapi, aku mau ikut denganmu..." ujarnya dengan gaya santai. Mendengar itu, Hinata meracau tak percaya, namun dia tidak menolak ataupun mengiyakan, dia hanya melirik sebal kearah Naruto sambil ikut melipat tangan.

Naruto menangkap wajah cemberut Hinata, dia menghela nafas kecewa ketika melihat Hinata sepertinya berubah sangat _bete _karena kehadirannya.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto tersenyum, dia mengorek isi saku jaket hitamnya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah balok pipih berwarna emas—dan kemudian, dia menyodorkannya kearah wajah Hinata.

"Mau coklat?"

Hinata menatap coklat itu agak lama, namun kemudian—dia balas menatap Naruto dengan mata berbinar.

Naruto pun nyengir.

"Ini..."

.

—

_**.**_

_**DOR!**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**[ Dksfgxo © 2015 ]**_

_**Typo(s), Threeshot, Fluff yang ngga fluff(?), cerita pasaran, HinataOOC, NarutoOOC!**_

_**Chapter 2/3**_

_**Romance/Drama**_

_**Rated T**_

_**NARUTO x HINATA**_

_**.**_

—

.

Hinata mendesis sewot. Dia mengembalikan sebuah buku ke rak bertuliskan_ 'Science' _sambil mengumpat kecil.

Dia lalu berbalik, menatap si pemuda kuning yang menemaninya sejak di bus itu dengan raut sebal.

"Berhenti menyentuh rambutku!" Hinata menggeram kecil. Naruto memasang tampang polosnya, masih belum melepaskan tangannya dari surai halus milik gadis indigo itu.

"Kenapa? Apa aku menariknya terlalu keras? Kurasa aku hanya menyentuhnya pelan sejak tadi." bela Naruto sambil memperagakan bagaimana cara dia mengusap ujung rambut Hinata dengan lembut—saat sang pemilik masih sibuk memilih bukunya—tadi.

Hinata memberikan wajah ya-ampun-nya pada Naruto. Memasang tatapan kumohon-jangan-ganggu-aku yang langsung membuat Naruto mendesah kecewa, lalu dengan nurut dia menjauhkan tangannya dari rambut Hinata.

"Baiklah... Aku akan jadi anak baik hari ini." Ucap Naruto mengalah, tak kuasa melihat wajah Hinata yang memelas—dia tampak serius memohon padanya barusan.

Hinata tersenyum, "Bagus!"

Kemudian, gadis itu kembali sibuk memilih buku-nya. Mengacangi Naruto yang hanya menurut mengekori ketika Hinata berjalan ke kanan, atau ke kiri.

Setengah jam berlalu... Hinata dan Naruto duduk bersampingan diantara rak buku dengan bacaannya masing-masing. Hinata dengan buku bahasanya, sedangkan Naruto membaca sebuah komik dalam diam.

Keduanya cukup serius ditengah keheningan. Terlihat nyaman dengan keheningan itu, menikmati suasana hujan di luar sambil berselonjoran kaki.

Ya, sayangnya cerahnya cuaca disiang tadi, tidak menjamin untuk tidak hujan disore ini.

Pergerakan Hinata membuat Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah gadis itu, Hinata meregangkan tangannya sesaat lalu melihat jam yang melingkari tangannya. Dia mendesah pelan, lalu balas menatap Naruto.

"Ayo pulang..."

Naruto mengangguk. Dia mengembalikan komik yang dia baca dan merebut tumpukkan buku yang Hinata bawa. Ada sekitar empat buku dengan ketebalan sedang, cover dan judul yan kurang menarik minat masing-masingnya.

"Biar aku saja yang bawa Naruto—"

"—sudahlah... Lagipula, kenapa banyak sekali?" Naruto memotong sanggahan Hinata sambil bertanya dalam hati, apa Hinata benar-benar mampu membaca semuanya?

"Tentu saja untuk persiapan ujian. Kau ini!" Hinata memberi Naruto tatapan tak habis pikir. Apa laki-laki ini sama sekali tidak berpikir soal ujian tengah semesternya?

Lalu, Hinata berbalik dan berjalan duluan.

Sambil merutuk melihat bahwa gerimis masih tersisa, Hinata terkejut ketika tangannya ditarik dari belakang. Membuat tubuhnya ikut tertarik.

Dan tentu saja, Naruto-lah satu-satunya pelaku.

Hinata jadi kesal, dikira Naruto mengerjainya lagi, "Kenapa—"

"—pegang." potong Naruto yang sama sekali tak menjawab kebingungan Hinata.

Dan Hinata makin bingung saat Naruto memberikan buku-bukunya ke tangannya.

Alisnya mengerut, Hinata terlihat sangat bingung apalagi melihat kini Naruto membuka jaketnya, lalu—

"He-hei, apa yang—" Hinata mundur saat Naruto mendekatkan dirinya lalu mengukung Hinata dengan kedua tangannya. Jika dilihat dari sudut manapun, Naruto terlihat seperti sedang memeluk Hinata secara sepihak.

_Terlalu dekat..._

Hinata gugup dan merona akibatnya. Dan, ada apa ini? Kenapa dia diam saja? Kenapa dia tidak bisa berontak—seperti biasanya?

Meski sebentar, Naruto dengan gesit melingkarkan jaket miliknya dipinggang Hinata. "—kau lakukan?" Hinata mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan cicitan kecil. Seolah baru bisa bernafas saat Naruto menjauhkan diri.

Lalu Naruto terlihat tersenyum puas kearahnya.

Hinata semakin bingung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?—" Hinata melihati jaket hitam yang melingkar sempurna dipinggangnya dengan tatapan tak mengerti, lalu dia kembali menatap Naruto, "—apa maksudnya dengan ini?"

Naruto hanya tersenyum sambil kembali mengambil alih buku-buku Hinata. Lalu sambil berjalan duluan, dia menjawab,

"Aku hanya menutupi sesuatu yang bocor... Sudahlah, ayo."

Hinata seketika terbengong. Tiba-tiba saja otaknya dirasa susah mencerna perkataan Naruto. —ah, atau malah perkataan Naruto-lah yang justru sulit dicerna?

"A-apa?" Hinata tergagap.

Dia kemudian menoleh, memeriksa terusan dress yang tersembunyi dibalik jaket Naruto.

Mata Hinata membulat, yang kemudian diikuti dengan wajahnya yang berangsur memerah—dan sangat merah. Dia malu.

Hinata merengek kecil ditempatnya.

"Aaa~ memalukan sekali."

Lalu Hinata menutupi wajahnya yang memerah sambil berjalan menyusul Naruto yang lebih dulu menuju kasir.

.

.

"Oi,"

Hinata menoleh, melihat sekotak yogurt yang Naruto serahkan padanya. Dia menerimanya dan segera meminumnya karena haus.

Naruto ikut mengambil tempat dikursi samping Hinata.

Oya, omong-omong, setelah mereka keluar dari toko buku, belum sempat mereka sampai ke halte—gerimis kecil yang seolah menjamin itu malah menipu mereka, belum sampai mereka lima menit berjalan keluar toko buku, tiba-tiba saja gerimis itu berubah menjadi hujan yang deras.

Mereka sebenarnya bisa saja kembali masuk. Namun, mengingat bahwa tak lebih dari lima belas menit lagi toko itu akan segera tutup, jadi berakhirlah mereka berdua disini.

Meminum sekotak yogurt di sebuah _mini market._ Mengambil tempat duduk disisi kaca besar _mini market_ yang menghadap langsung ke jalanan yang diguyur hujan dan mulai menggelap—karena malam sudah tiba, tentu saja.

Hinata memandang para pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang ditengah hujan bersama payung mereka. Dia terlihat memikirkan sesuatu, jauh dari sekedar mengapa orang-orang mau saja menembus hujan yang dingin hanya dengan sebuah payung.

Naruto? Dia sendiri sibuk memperhatikan Hinata. Melihati semua pergerakan yang dilakukan gadis itu. Dari mulai ketika Hinata mengumpat kecil soal uang, hujan, payung dan 'tamu'-nya, atau ketika gadis itu memasang wajah merengut karena dia ingin segera pulang.

Naruto hanya tersenyum kalem tanpa berniat menanggapi apapun. Dia terlihat cukup menikmati aktivitasnya memperhatikan setiap gerutuan yang gadis lavender itu keluarkan.

Terlihat imut. Dan—menarik?

Pokoknya, entah kenapa—dia susah dilupakan.

Iya, dia—Hinata, tentu saja.

"—to, Naruto!"

"Hum?" Naruto baru tersadar, alisnya sontak terangkat dengan bingung karena dia tertangkap sedang tidak fokus. Naruto langsung saja merubah rautnya seolah dia mendengarkan ucapan Hinata barusan. "Ada apa?"

Gadis itu terlihat mendesah kesal, dia memandang Naruto dengan wajah memelas.

"Tidak bisakah kau membeli payung?" tanya Hinata penuh harap. "Uangku habis, hanya tinggal ongkos untuk naik bus satu kali lagi..." ucapnya sedih.

Naruto mengangguk, "Tentu saja, benar juga—kenapa kita tidak beli payung sejak tadi?" Naruto tersenyum seperti baru mendapat pencerahan.

Hinata melengos tak percaya, "Kupikir kau sudah tidak punya uang, melihat bahkan untuk sekotak yogurt-pun aku yang harus bayar." Hinata mendesis ketika melihat Naruto malah melebarkan senyum manisnya.

"Ehehe, maafkan aku. Aku pikir satu kotak yogurt darimu tidak akan membuatmu krisis moneter. Kenapa tidak bilang kalau uangmu sudah menipis, kalau aku tahu, pasti aku yang bayar."

Hinata memutar matanya bosan, dia melipat tangan, memberi Naruto kode untuk tidak usah banyak bicara dan segera beli payungnya saja.

"Baiklah... Baiklah..."

Naruto pun melesat ke tempat payung.

Hinata mendengus sebal saat melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam lebih. Perutnya sudah mulai berteriak karena dia baru saja melewatkan jam makan malamnya.

Naruto kembali dengan satu payung di tangannya, tersenyum cerah, "Ayo!"

"Kenapa tidak beli dua?" protes Hinata saat Naruto membuka payungnya diluar minimarket.

Naruto menoleh, "Ayolah Hinata, kita hanya harus mencapai halte. Kau bisa membawa payung ini sampai ke rumah... Oke?" jelas Naruto mencoba untuk membuat Hinata tidak protes lagi.

Naruto memegang payungnya, Hinata segera bergabung dan merempet kearah Naruto. Langsung saja aroma mint khas Naruto menguar merasuki indra penciuman Hinata, membuat gadis itu merona dan gugup dalam diam, menyadari bahwa dia dalam posisi yang sangat dekat.

"Jangan salah paham, aku hanya takut kehujanan." sergah Hinata ketika menyadari senyum jahil yang terpatri diwajah Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti, lagipula—kau sangat cantik jika diperhatikan dari dekat seperti ini." Ucap Naruto dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan sengaja kearah Hinata.

"He-hei!" Hinata refleks menjauh karena terkejut, namun tangan Naruto dengan gesit mengkap bahu Hinata dan menariknya kembali—menyelamatkan gadis itu dari air hujan.

Hinata terlihat syok, namun Naruto hanya tersenyum kearahnya dan kembali bersikap biasa.

"Hampir saja," kata Naruto dengan posisi masih menaruh tangannya dibahu Hinata, dia pun membawa gadis itu untuk mulai berjalan.

Hinata yang mulai sadar berontak pada tangan kiri Naruto yang tersampir di bahunya. Dia terlihat risih—

—risih dengan detak jantungnya yang tidak karuan. Juga panas diwajahnya yang tidak punya toleransi. Semua karena tangan itu yang merekat dibahunya!

"Ber-berhenti untuk bercanda!" seru Hinata sambil melepaskan tangan Naruto.

Naruto berhenti berjalan, karena Hinata berhenti lebih dulu.

Hinata menatap Naruto kesal, "Berhentilah untuk terus menjahiliku!" kali ini Hinata berkata dengan tegas dan serius.

Tentu saja, meski bukan karena dia tidak mau diperlakukan seperti itu—tapi, sangat tidak nyaman melihat kalau Naruto seperti hanya menjahilinya untuk sebuah kesenangan.

Hinata tidak suka, dia bukan mainan—dia bukan badut yang harus ditertawakan.

"Berhentilah bermain-main!" Hinata terlihat agak kecewa ketika menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Gadis itu menghela nafas lelah melihat Naruto hanya diam, tanpa ekspresi—hanya melihatinya yang terus berbicara dengan sedikit emosi.

"Kau tahu—aku baik-baik saja jika kau melakukan dor-mu atau apapun itu. Tapi jangan melakukan hal seperti ini untuk candaan, kau harus tahu—akan sangat tidak nyaman jika—" kalimat Hinata tertahan, dia menunduk terlihat seperti mencari kata yang pas untuk mengakhirinya, "—kau hanya terus bercanda." Suara Hinata mencicit diakhir.

Hinata menunduk semakin dalam, memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan menyesal. _Apa yang baru aku katakan? Bodoh, bodoh!_

Hinata mengumpat dalam hati. Dia merasa keadaan semakin sangat buruk ketika pendengarannya hanya menangkap suara hujan yang belum mau berhenti—tidak suara Naruto, lelaki itu belum juga berbicara nyaris satu menit lamanya.

"Baiklah—" Hinata sontak membuka matanya mendengar suara Naruto yang seperti ditunggu-tunggunya, dia meremas tali tas kecilnya dengan takut-takut. Tentu saja, Hinata merasa baru saja mengutarakan hal yang salah padaa Naruto.

Bahkan karena perkataannya, keadaan langsung terbalik melihat justru Hinata yang seperti tersudut disituasi ini. Biasanya kan dia yang galak.

"—kau mau aku serius?" sekali lagi, Naruto berucap. Kali ini Hinata memberanikan diri untuk mendongkak, menatap wajah serius yang pemuda itu gunakan pada wajahnya. Jantungnya makin berdebar melihat tatapan Naruto yang agak berbeda ketika melihatnya.

Tatapan mereka bertemu untuk beberapa detik. Hinata nyaris kembali menunduk ketika safir itu menohoknya dengan sensasi asing yang membuatnya mual, namun—belum sempat dia melakukannya, tangan Naruto tiba-tiba datang dibahunya, pemuda itu menunduk merendahkan tubuhnya agar setara dengan Hinata.

Hinata melotot terkejut melihat wajah Naruto yang tepat berada dihadapan Wajahnya.

"Aku akan serius, jadi perhatikan baik-baik." ucap Naruto tepat hadapan wajah Hinata. "Maafkan aku—"

—Cup!

Saat itu juga, iris bulan Hinata semakin melebar. Merasakan sebuah benda kenyal yang menekan bibirnya dengan agak ragu.

A-apa? Bibirnya—itu, bibirnya! Naruto, dia menempelkan bibir miliknya pada bibir Hinata!

—Na-Naruto menciumnya!

Tepat dibibir!

Hinata terbengong, dia hanya diam dengan wajah super syok. Tidak ada pergerakan diantara keduanya untuk sepuluh detik, sampai akhirnya Naruto menjauhkan dirinya, dan menatap wajah terkejut Hinata dalam diam.

"A-apa yang—"

Naruto segera memotongnya cepat, "—aku sedang serius Hinata. Aku menyukaimu." ujarnya dengan tegas.

Hinata makin lemas. Dia tiba-tiba merasa kakinya menjadi seperti jeli. Dia menatap Naruto syok, wajahnya memerah—jantungnya tidak perlu ditanya.

Apa? Naruto baru saja menembaknya?

"Tidak perlu menjawab!" sergah Naruto ketika melihat pergerakan bibir Hinata yang akan berucap. Samar, kita bisa melihat wajah kucingnya memiliki remah kemerahan serupa dengan Hinata.

Naruto mengambil tangan Hinata dan menggenggamnya, "Tolong jangan bicara apapun dulu, ya?" mohon Naruto sambil membawa Hinata untuk kembali berjalan.

Hinata yang masih terlihat linglung hanya mengangguk kecil, tiba-tiba menjadi penurut.

Dan sesuai janji, tidak ada percakapan hingga mereka sampai dan mendapatkan bus.

Keduanya duduk berdampingan di kursi belakang—masih dengan tangan Naruto yang menggenggam tangan Hinata. Hinata dan Naruto masih diam, memilih membiarkan suara gemuruh mesin mobil menguasai mereka.

Keduanya sibuk tenggelam dengan pikiran masing-masing, detak jantung masing-masing.

Hingga akhirnya, cicitan Hinata memecah kesunyian itu.

"He-hei. Na-Naruto..."

Mendengar itu, Naruto meremas tangan Hinata yang ada dalam genggamannya.

"Jangan bicara apapun... Ya?" sekali lagi Naruto meminta permintaan yang sama.

Hinata pun menelan kalimatnya, kembali menunduk dan mengangguk menyetujui.

Hingga akhirnya bus sampai ditempat Hinata turun. Hinata memberanikan diri untuk memandang wajah Naruto, tapi belum sampai dua detik pandangan mereka bertemu—keduanya langsung bersemu dan kembali saling membuang muka.

"Aku... Aku harus pulang." ucap Hinata sambil melepaskan kekangan Naruto—yang membuatnya berdebar—dari tangannya.

Hinata berdiri, dia terlihat bingung dan termangu sesaat. Namun kemudian dia kembali memanggil Naruto.

"Naruto..."

Naruto menatap Hinata yang tiba-tiba mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan pose seperti berikrar, "Mari kita bersikap biasa saja. Oke?" kata Hinata sambil berusaha untuk terlihat biasa, padahal nyatanya dia mati-matian menahan jeritan yang ditahannya sejak tadi.

Naruto terdiam sesaat, namun akhirnya dia mengangguk dan memberikan senyum tipisnya kearah Hinata. Hinata tersenyum lega, kemudian dia berojigi, "Terimakasih... Dan—sampai jumpa." ucapnya sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya dia berjalan keluar bus.

Meninggalkan Naruto yang wajahnya berangsur berubah kecewa.

"Bersikap biasa saja?" Naruto cemberut, "Maksudnya, dilupakan saja begitu?"

Pandangan Naruto meredup memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Dia baru saja mengutarakan isi hatinya pada gadis yang dia sukai. Namun, ada beberapa hal yang menurut Naruto terasa sangat salah.

Respon Hinata dan—ungkapan cintanya.

Hinata terlihat menjadi menjaga jarak dengannya, terlihat seperti canggung pada Naruto.

Namun, dibanding sikap Hinata yang sepertinya kurang memberi tanda-tanda menerimanya, Naruto jauh lebih menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Tidak seharusnya dia jujur tadi. Tidak seharusnya dia mengutarakan rasa sukanya pada Hinata tadi.

Tidak seharusnya. Itu bukan rencananya!

Bodoh! Kenapa bisa keceplosan seperti ini _sih_?

Bagaimana jika ini akan menjadi semakin rumit?

Naruto mengusap wajahnya dengan gusar. Memikirkan Hinata memakan waktu perjalanan untuk mencapai rumahnya. Jika dihitung-hitung, jarak halte tempat Hinata turun berjarak dua halte dari rumahnya. Sekitar dua puluh menit Naruto habiskan untuk pergulatan batinnya.

Sebelum Naruto berdiri, safirnya sekali lagi menoleh melihat sesuatu yang tergeletak dikursi tempat Hinata duduk tadi.

Naruto mengernyit. Sebuah buku—eh? Dan—matematika?

Naruto mengambil buku itu dan melihat setiap sisinya dengan bingung, "Apa tertinggal?"

Belum sempat Naruto membuka lembar pertama buku itu, sebuah kertas terjatuh dari dalam buku tersebut. Mengambilnya, Naruto melihat ada sederet tulisan tangan yang sangat dia kenal.

_Perbaiki nilai matematikamu, aku menghabiskan uang es krim sabtu-ku untuk ini. Jangan sia-siakan ini ya? Awas jika nilaimu tidak naik lebih dari satu, Naruto! -Hinata-_

Seketika, Naruto tersenyum lebar membaca note yang Hinata selipkan untuknya.

Hei, bagaimana Hinata bisa tahu kalau nilai matematikanya jelek?

Dan—ah, kenapa mendadak perasaan gundah gulananya musnah hanya karena buku pelajaran yang sejak dulu menurutnya sial ini?

"Anda akan turun, nak?"

Sang supir bertanya, melihat Naruto hanya berdiri mematung sambil memegang buku. Naruto tersadar, lalu memberikan senyum cerahnya. Lalu menjawab dengan semangat, "Tentu saja!"

.

—

_**.**_

_Aku melihatmu pertama kali saat hari senin..._

_Pukul 7 pagi—pada saat upacara penerimaan siswa baru._

_Hari itu aku merasa sedikit pusing, karena semalaman aku terjaga untuk menonton pertandingan sepak bola—setelah sebelumnya aku hujan-hujanan saat bermain bola bersama teman-temanku._

_Aku masih baik-baik saja untuk beberapa saat. Bersikeras bahwa aku baik-baik saja hanya karena sedikit pusing. Dan aku menurut saja ketika disuruh berbaris di lapangan sekolah yang mulai memanas._

_Aku diam saja. Karena aku lebih sibuk menyemangati diriku untuk tidak pingsan. Ya—panas matahari pagi membuat sakit dikepalaku ini semakin menjadi-jadi._

_Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa saja yang berdiri disekitarku. Yang kukenal hanya Kiba—sahabat SMP-ku, namun entah dimana dia sekarang, karena sekali lagi—aku terlalu sibuk dengan sakit yang mendera kepala kuningku tanpa belas kasihan._

_Pandanganku tiba-tiba saja memburam. Dan dapat kurasakan duniaku oleng dalam sesaat. Aku tahu jika begitu sama dengan artinya tubuhkulah yang oleng._

_Tapi tiba-tiba dapat kurasakan seseorang menyentuh tangan dinginku. Dan kudengar—dia memekik sesaat. Lalu tangan itu mencengkramku lebih erat._

_Aku menoleh untuk memeriksa orang yang mau berbaik hati menahan tubuhku._

_Seseorang itu punya wajah yang putih, bibir kemerahan dengan surai sepanjang punggung berwarna biru kehitaman._

_Sangat cantik._

_Membuatku sempat-sempatnya bisa berbinar dalam suasana genting._

_Dan pada saat itulah... Aku melihatmu. Untuk yang pertama kali._

_Saat itu, wajahmu terlihat sangat khawatir._

_Namun, yang aku lakukan malah tersenyum._

_Bukan!—itu bukan karena aku senang melihatmu yang khawatir._

_Tapi, itu karena aku merasa senang bisa melihat gadis secantik dirimu. Kau menjadi satu-satunya orang yang masih dapat kulihat dengan sangat jelas saat itu._

—_seperti malaikat._

_Suara berisik orang-orang disekitar yang sejak tadi memaksa merasuki pendengaranku mulai berangsur menyepi. Pandangan buramku pun begitu—semakin mengabur, bahkan wajahmu mulai tampak terlihat seperti embun._

_Aku ingat, aku merengut karena wajahmu tiba-tiba menjadi susah terlihat. Tapi, si sakit-kepala-brengsek itu memaksaku kembali untuk mengalah._

_"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyamu dengan nada khawatir._

_Menyempatkan untuk menjawab suara super imut itu, akupun hanya mampu menoreh senyum._

_Tak lama setelah itu duniaku terasa berputar, lalu menggelap dalam sekejap._

_Ya, aku pingsan._

_Dan aku—jatuh cinta padamu, Hinata..._

_._

—

_._

Naruto terusik pelan, wajahnya menyerngit tak nyaman karena suara sial yang mengganggu mimpi indahnya.

Suara alarm yang entah bagaimana harus berbunyi diminggu paginya yang berharga. Berbunyi disaat-saat mimpi indahnya dengan Hinata.

_Menyebalkan!_

Naruto bersungut sambil bangun dan menggapai jam wekernya untuk mematikan benda sial itu. Kemudian dia menguap malas sambil mengumpat tersangka utama yang telah menyetting jam wekernya dihari minggu—masih pukul enam pula. Pasti ini ulah kakaknya—si Naruko centil.

Naruto duduk dan termenung sesaat, melihat pemandangan pagi yang terhampar dari pintu kaca yang terhubung ke balkon di kamarnya.

Kemudian Naruto tersenyum kecil. Mengingat kalau tadi—dalam tidurnya dia bermimpi mengenai Hinata—mengenai bagaimana pertemuan pertama mereka yang kemudian membuatnya jatuh hati pada sosok galak Hinata yang sebenarnya baik hati.

Lalu—pipinya berubah memerah ketika pikirannya kembali melayang pada kejadian kemarin malam.

Sepulang dari toko buku ditengah hujan deras, saat orang-orang berjalan cepat dengan payung mereka, Naruto mengambil ciuman Hinata dan mengatakan soal rasa sukanya pada gadis itu.

Memaksanya untuk tidak berucap, dan terus mengukung tangan kecil itu sampai mereka berpisah dihalte dekat rumah Hinata.

Naruto masih sangat ingat—bagaimana rasanya saat dia mencium Hinata ditengah hujan.

Rasanya bercampur aduk. Naruto merasa senang, malu, dan bersalah secara bergiliran. Membuatnya agak pusing dan seperti bermimpi.

Tapi—tekstur tak terlupakan milik bibir Hinata meyakinkannya bahwa itu adalah hal yang benar-benar nyata.

Hm, bibir itu terasa sangat lembut, hangat dan—manis.

Sangat cocok untuk mengusir rasa dingin ditengah hujan.

Naruto tanpa sadar tersenyum aneh, memegangi bibirnya dengan perasaan malu dan senang yang membuncah.

Saat otaknya kembali memproses wajah Hinata malam itu, pipinya kembali memanas dan berubah warna menjadi sangat merah.

"Aku malu!" seru Naruto dengan gemas lalu membenamkan wajah merahnya pada bantal terdekat.

.

—

.

Naruto baru selesai mandi. Mengenakan sebuah t-shirt putih dengan jins hitam panjang, dia bersiul sambil menghampiri meja makan.

Disana sudah ada ayahnya yang sedang membaca surat kabar pagi, dan ibunya yang sedang mengaduk segelas susu putih—untuknya.

"Pagi ayah, ibu..." Naruto menyapa kedua orangtuanya dengan ceria.

Minato menengoknya sebentar, lalu kembali fokus pada bacaan paginya. "Hm, pagi... Tumben kau bangun sepagi ini..."

Naruto mendesis sebal menanggapi perkataan ayahnya, "Si Naruko centil yang mengerjaiku."

Kushina menggeleng sambil terkekeh kecil melihat gerutuan anak bungsunya, dia memberikan gelas susu tadi pada Naruto, yang langsung Naruto tandaskan isinya hanya dalam beberapa detik saja.

Kushina mengusap kepala Naruto dengan sayang, dan berkata, "Naruto, hari ini ayah dan ibu akan berangkat ke rumah kakek lagi. Kau tahu, nenek menelepon dan bilang kalau keadaan kakek memburuk."

Naruto terkejut, "Bagaimana bisa? Kemarinkan kakek sudah baik-baik saja, bu?" Naruto bertanya dengan lirih, "Haruskah aku ikut juga?"

Minato melimat korannya, dia memandang Naruto dengan tatapan tak-perlu-khawatir.

"Jika ada apa-apa, kau bisa menyusul kami bersama Naruko. Ayah dan ibu akan segera pulang jika kakek sudah benar-benar membaik."

"Kalian akan berangkat kapan?"

"Sore ini. Jadi, kalau kau pergi keluar hari ini, pulanglah sebelum kami berangkat."

Naruto mengangguk—menurut, kemudian memakan roti bakarnya dengan setengah hati.

Sedih juga memikirkan kakeknya yang kembali sakit. Dua minggu yang lalu, Naruto dan semua keluarganya sempat pergi kesana untuk merawat kakeknya yang sakit, namun dengan menginap lima hari disana—kakeknya sudah kembali terlihat lebih sehat. Mereka pun pulang lagi ke Tokyo.

Namun kali ini kakeknya sakit lagi. Mau dikata apa, Ayahnya adalah anak tunggal kakeknya—dan disana kakek dan neneknya hanya tinggal berdua, jauh dari kerabat dan anak. Jadilah, kakek dan neneknya merupakan tanggung jawab keluarga Naruto.

"Hari ini mau pergi kemana?" Naruto menoleh, mendapati wajah Ibunya yang bertanya.

"Hm, pergi bermain dengan Sasuke dan Kiba—seperti biasa, bermain bola bu."

"Baiklah, hati-hati ya. Jangan lupa untuk makan siang. Kalau kau mau, bawa teman-temanmu kemari untuk menginap, Ibu akan suruh kakakmu memasak banyak."

Naruto menggeleng—segera menolak dengan tegas, "Tidak—tidak! Aku tidak mau teman-temanku punya kesan yang buruk tentang rumah hanya karena mereka melihat kakak!"

Naruto begidik ngeri membayangkan wajah kakaknya yang horor karena melihat banyak piring kotor dan rumah yang berantakan karena ulahnya dan teman-teman.

"Maksudmu aku?"

Naruto tersentak melihat hawa tak mengenakan yang menguar dari belakang tubuhnya. Menoleh dengan takut-takut, sebuah kepalan tangan sudah bertengger dipucuk kepalanya.

"Dasar baka!"

Pletak!

"Ah~ ibuuu!"

.

—

.

Hinata bergerak dengan sok kalem. Mengambil langkah sok biasa-biasa saja dan duduk di bangku taman dengan gaya serius.

Dia mengambil sebuah buku bahasa dari tasnya, membacanya dan—berpura-pura—serius. Padahal, matanya lebih sering melirik kearah depan dengan jaim dibanding melihati isi dari buku tersebut.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, masih dengan sok membaca, Hinata berdiri. Dia berjalan dengan gaya seolah dia hanya peduli pada isi bukunya.

Sekali lagi, padahal—yang dilakukannya adalah melihat diam-diam kearah sekelompok orang yang sedang berada di lapangan.

"Oper Sasukeee!"

Teriakan seru tersebut merengut perhatian Hinata sepenuhnya, tanpa sadar dia mengabaikan aktingnya dan fokus pada pertandingan di lapangan.

Sosok dengan kepala durian kuninga itu berlari menggiring bola yang dia dapat dari Sasuke, dia menghindari lawan-lawannya dengan gesit—dan keren.

Uh.

Hinata mendengus akibat segelintir pikirannya tentang Naruto.

Dia beringsut mendekat, bersembunyi dibelakang semak berbunga sambil mengintip kearah lapangan—kearah Naruto, lagi.

"Lari—lari! Narutoooo lariiii!" Hinata menahan pekikan gemasnya sambil mengepal tangan, dia menonton lebih ekspresif dari balik semak-semak ternyata.

"Yah! Sedikit lagi! Iyaa—GOL!" Hinata memekik senang dan loncat-loncat dengan _exited_ ditempatnya bersembunyi. Dia tertawa senang melihat kalau Naruto-lah yang barusan mencetak gol. Entahlah kenapa.

"GOOOL!" sorak sorai tim Naruto pun terdengar riuh—tak terkecuali suara perempuan yang sangat Hinata kenal, Sakura—yeah, gadis pink itu ada disana untuk menonton pacarnya—tentu saja.

Kalau Hinata?

Yah, jangan ditanya. Itulah alasan kenapa dia menonton dengan diam-diam. Kalau dia sampai berada di tempat penonton sana, orang-orang pasti akan bertanya,

Untuk apa? Untuk siapa?

Hell. Apa Hinata harus jujur kalau dia datang karena ingin melihat Naruto?

_Please_, dia gengsi!

Hinata memberengutkan wajahnya saat mengingat hal tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja dia jadi merasa sangat kesal.

Iyasih—kenapa juga dia harus menonton Naruto? Kenapa dia sangat ingin sih? Sampai umpet-umpetan seperti—

Krak!

"Eh?" Hinata merunduk mendengar sesuatu yang aneh dari bawah kakinya, dia segera memeriksa karena curiga telah terjadi sesuatu pada sepatunya. Lalu matanya membulat nanar, mendapati bahwa sepatu pantofel yang dia kenakan alasnya nyaris jebol.

"Hueee sepatuku..." Hinata merengek sedih. Tentu saja, biarpun sepatu ini usang—ini adalah salah satu sepatu kesayangannya (tentu, ini pemberian dari adiknya). Sialnya, barusan dia loncat-loncat dengan bebas tanpa sadar kalau sepatu cantiknya itu sudah rapuh. "Sayang sekali..." lirihnya dengan bibir maju.

"Hinata?"

Hinata yang sedang mengurusi sepatunya pun tersentak. Tubuhnya langsung menegang, seketika saja jantungnya berdegup tak karuan mendengar suara cempreng super familiar yang baru saja memanggil namanya.

—Sakura. Itu Sakura.

"HINATA!"

Mata Hinata melebar.

_Hell_—benar-benar Sakura!

Oh, _no_.

.

—

.

Hinata bersungut kecil melihat dua tangan yang mencengkram lengannya dengan sangat erat.

Itu tangan milik Sakura.

Gadis itu kini tengah menjerit-jerit kearah Sasuke yang masih bermain di tengah lapangan dengan begitu kerennya.

Sakura segera menyandera Hinata setelah dia menemukan gadis indigo itu diantara semak-semak. Dia menyeret Hinata ke kursi penonton dan terus memeganginya dengan alasan Hinata takut kabur.

Hinata mendesah pasrah. Apa boleh buat, dia sudah terlanjur disini. Lagipula, Naruto tampak lebih keren dilihat dari sudut sini.

Rambutnya basah oleh keringat, wajah childish-nya kini terluhat serius saat menggiring bola, seragam tim berwarna hitam itu juga cocok melekat ditubuhnya, dan—jangan lupakan sepatu bola berwarna merah dikakinya; benar-benat sangat keren.

Melihat wajah serius Naruto yang menggiring bola kearah gawang, mengingatkan Hinata pada ekspresi yang pemuda itu pasang saat malam kemarin.

Saat dia mengatakan pada Hinata bahwa dia serius, mengatakan maaf lalu—menciumnya. Dan dia bilang kalau dia menyukai Hinata.

Terlihat sama persis.

Hinata merasakan kalau wajahnya memanas. Dia memalingkan muka dari arah Naruto yang masih sibuk berseliweran tanpa menyadari kehadirannya disini.

Mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya, Hinata memilih menyapukan iris bulannya kesekelilingnya.

Ada sekitar tujuh orang yang mengisi kursi penonton. Lima diantaranya adalah perempuan—terhitung Hinata.

Semua orang tampak sangat terbawa oleh suasana pertandingan. Padahal ini hanya pertandingan main-main saja, sekedar untuk mengisi hari minggu. Pertandingan anak kelas Naruto dengan kelas yang sepertinya kelas senior.

"Hinataaa!"

Hinata menoleh saat namanya dipanggil dari arah lapangan. Dan benar saja—si Naruto kini tengah melambai-lambai kearahnya, padahal dia sedang menggiring bola.

Dan yah—karena sibuk tebar senyum kearah Hinata, bola yang digiringnya dengan susah payah dalam sekejap sudah direbut orang. Hinata tanpa sadar memekik melihatnya.

"Baka!" jerit Hinata tertahan.

Dapat dilihat rekan-rekan Naruto seperti Shikamaru, Kiba, tak terkecuali Sasuke memberikan tatapan tak habis pikirnya pada Naruto.

Naruto masih, sempat-sempatnya nyengir. Lalu dia kembali berlari menyusul bolanya, merebutnya dengan mulus dan kembali membawa benda bulat itu kearah gawang lawan.

Tak perlu waktu lama sebelum akhirnya bola itu terbang melewati penjaga gawang. Tentu saja itu—

"—GOL!"

"Yeheee!"

Hinata dan Sakura melompat seirama karenanya. Mereka berpelukan sambil menjerit senang.

Begitupula di lapangan, apalagi ketika peluit tanda berakhirnya pertandingan berbunyi, tim Sasuke dan kawan-kawan terlihat saling melakukan _high-five_ dengan gembira.

Hinata tersenyum cerah kearah Naruto yang juga menatapnya dari lapangan. Pemuda itu mendekat dengan cengiran lebar, pandangan mereka tak terlepas.

Namun, saat Naruto mencapai pinggir lapangan, seseorang menghentikan langkah pemuda itu.

Seorang gadis. Bersurai pirang pucat dan—cantik.

Yang Hinata tahu, itu adalah kakak kelasnya—Shion. Meski Shion membelakangi Hinata, Hinata tahu kalau dia adalah Shion karena gadis itu tadi juga berada diantaranya—disini, di kursi penonton.

Senyum Hinata agak meluntur karenanya—entahlah, dia kurang senang melihat perbincangan sambil bertukar senyum yang sedang mereka lakukan sekarang.

Tak lama, Naruto terlihat berojigi pada Shion. Dan Naruto kembali berjalan kearahnya, kali ini dengan sebotol minuman isotonik ditangannya.

"Hinata!" Naruto sampai dengan cengiran lebarnya.

Hinata pun membalasnya dengan seulas senyum sederhana.

"Kau datang?" Naruto bertanya dengan mata berbinar, berharap Hinata datang untuk melihatnya.

Hinata gelagapan, dia memang datang untuk menonton Naruto—tapi... Apa harus jujur?

"Aku—aku—" Hinata kelihatan bingung mencari alasan, "—ah, iya! Aku menyusul Sakura!—kemana dia?" kali ini Hinata kebingungan mencari Sakura yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari sisinya.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, namun dia berbalik dan menunjuk ke sisi lapangan—diaman terlihat dua sosok berambut biru dongker dan pink yang mencolok.

"Ah iya—aku lupa. Tentu saja bersama Sasuke ya..." ucap Hinata polos.

Naruto terkekeh, "Kalau begitu, kau denganku. Begitukan adil. Kekeke."

Hinata mendesis seadanya menanggapi Naruto yang mulai ganjen. Lalu Hinata melihat penampilan Naruto dari bawah sampai atas. Penuh keringat.

Kelihatannya tenaga Naruto benar-benar sudah terkuras untuk permainan hari ini.

"Kau tidak minum itu?" Hinata menunjuk botol minuman yang sejak tadi dipegang Naruto.

"Uh?" Naruto melihat botol minumannya lalu menggeleng, "Ini untukmu..." Kini, Naruto menyodorkan minumannya pada Hinata.

Hinata tertegun, tidak mengambil atau menolak minuman tersebut.

"Ta-tapi itu kan pemberian dari—" ucapan Hinata terpotong karena Naruto menarik pergelangan tangannya dan menaruh botol dingin itu ditelapak tangannya.

"Ini memang pemberian. Tapi sudah jadi milikku, jadi terserah aku mau diapakan." Naruto kembali nyengir.

Kali ini Hinata mengangguk, tersenyum menurut dan menerimanya.

Melihat Naruto yang terus menatapnya seperti menunggu-nunggu Hinata untuk meminum minumannya membuat Hinata risih.

"Baiklah—baiklah." Hinata menggerutu sambil membuka botol minuman itu. Gadis itu menenggaknya tanpa rasa ragu.

Naruto tersenyum gemas melihat tingkah Hinata.

Hinata mengelap mulutnya, lalu menyodorkan botol yang kini sudah setengah isi itu kearah Naruto, "Sudah—nih."

"Eh?" Naruto kebingungan, "Itu untukmu semua."

Hinata menggeleng, gantian—kini dia yang memaksa Naruto untuk mengambil alih botol itu.

"Minum." Hinata menatap Naruto dengan pandangan sukar dibantah, "Kau belum minum daritadi."

Naruto bingung, dia menggaruk pipinya dengan gugup. "Tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya pelan.

Hinata mengerti, dia memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai bersemu dan mengangguk.

"Tapi ini bekas—"

"Berisik. Sudah, minum saja—kenapa cerewet sekali sih?"

Naruto mengangguk menurut. Diapun perlahan menandaskan isi botol tersebut dengan perasaan berdebar, begitupula dengan Hinata.

_Ciuman tidak langsung._

Begitulah orang-orang Jepang mendeskripsikannya.

Naruto menghabiskannya hanya dalam lima detik—dia jujur kalau dia memang sedang kehausan.

"Terimakasih..." ucap Naruto dan melempar senyum tulus kearah Hinata.

Hinata memalingkan wajah, "Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih..." balasnya mencicit.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pulang? Aku akan mengantarmu." tawar Naruto pada Hinata.

Tapi jawaban Hinata adalah sebuah gelengan pelan, menolak dengan halus. "Aku pulang dengan Sakura."

"Kau pikir dia mau pulang denganmu?"

"Kenapa?"

"Dia sudah pergi dengan Sasuke."

Hinata sontak menoleh ke pinggir lapangan. Tepat, dua makhluk berbeda wujud itu memang sudah menghilang dari tempat terakhir kali Hinata melihatnya. Bahkan orang-orang, mereka semua tiba-tiba saja menghilang tanpa permisi.

_Sial._

Bukannya Hinata tidak mau pulang dengan Naruto. Hanya saja—kalian tahulah. Kejadian kemarin itu masih sangatlah hangat untuk kembali dibahas.

Dia takut terjebak disituasi canggung saat mereka berdua tidak sengaja menyinggungnya.

Intinya—Hinata masih belum siap jika harus berduaan lama-lama dengan Naruto.

Tapi—yah. Alasan Sakura sudah tidak berguna lagikan?

Tapi, omong-omong—sejak kapan Hinata harus punya alasan untuk menolak Naruto?

Biasanya kan dia langsung menolak saja?

"Tidak ada penolakan. Ayo—"

Krak!

"Eh?"

Belum sempat Hinata ditarik dua langkah oleh Naruto, suara aneh yang berasal dari alas sepatu sebelah kanannya kembali terdengar. Dan itu dibarengi dengan getaran tak nyaman didaerah sana.

Hinata melotot horor.

Tidak! Sepatunya—jangan!

Hinata mengangkat kaki kanannya perlahan, Naruto juga ikut memperhatikan—karena tadi dia juga mendengar suara aneh itu.

Hinata memekik tertahan tatkala melihat alas sepatunya sudah benar-benar copot.

Iya copot—lepas dengan tidak terhormat, maksudnya.

"Sepatukuuu~" Hinata kembali merengek untuk kedua kalinya.

Naruto yang melihatnya hanya bisa tercenung masih bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Hueee." Hinata terlihat sangat kesal. Dia menggoyang-goyangkan kaki kanannya sehingga sol sepatu miliknya yang lepas ikut bergoyang dengan menyebalkan.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya sesaat, kemudian dia menarik tangan Hinata untuk berjalan mengikutinya.

Terpaksa Hinata menurut saja dan menyeret kaki kanannya dengan susah payah. Hingga akhirnya mereka berdua terduduk di kursi tempat Naruto menyimpan tas olahraganya.

"Aku tidak membawa sepatu lain. Aku pergi dan pulang menggunakan sepatu futsalku. Yang kubawa—" Naruto mengorek isi tasnya, dan mengeluarkan sepasang sepatu yang sama persis dengan yang sedang dia gunakan—namun terlihat jauh lebih bersih dan berwarna biru. "—hanya ini. Sepatu cadangan."

Hinata kelihatan masih bingung, namun Naruto membalasnya dengan seulas senyum tampan.

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa memakainya." tambah Naruto lagi.

Kali ini Hinata mengerti, namun dia diam, bukannya tidak mau—dia hanya tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatakan _aku-mau _yang lebih berharga diri.

Entahlah, tapi Naruto selalu mengerti dirinya. Dia selalu memberikan senyum konyolnya—yang selalu terlihat tampan—disaat Hinata tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Aku yang memaksa." Naruto nyengir, dia menyuruh Hinata duduk dikursi, sementara dirinya berlutut dihadapan gadis itu.

Naruto tanpa bicara banyak segera melepas sepatu milik Hinata, menyisakan kaos kaki bergambar rubah lucu yang kemudian dia bungkus lagi oleh sepatu futsalnya yang terlihat kebesaran dikaki Hinata.

Naruto mengikatnya tali sepatunya kuat-kuat, agar tidak lepas.

Naruto tersenyum puas melihat hasil karyanya.

Sedangkan Hinata, dia hanya diam. Memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Naruto yang telaten memasangkan sepatu pada kakinya.

Hinata merasa hatinya menghangat.

Belum pernah ada yang memperlakukannya seperti ini sebelumnya. Belum pernah ada yang bisa memberikannya debaran secepat ini padanya. Belum pernah ada!—hanya Naruto yang bisa membuat Hinata merasa malu hanya karena Hinata selalu tiba-tiba memikirkannya.

Dan karena pemuda itu, hingga Hinata kini mulai berani mengatakan, kalau dia—menyukainya.

Hinata sangat menyukai Naruto.

.

—

.

**TBC**

**A/N :**

Ini chapter dua dataaaang!

Gamau banyak curcol, intinya—Ff ini positif berubah menjadi threeshot!

Maafkan author yang ga konsisten ini ya. Ini demi kebutuhan cerita juga, mudah-mudahan dengan bertambahnya satu chapter bisa bikin ff ini jadi lebih baik.

Mo ngeles dikit ya, maaf karena keterlambatan update fict ini. Modalku nulis tuh cuma di tab, sementara kompi-ku udah lama rusak. Dan sekaran tab-ku yang lagi ngambek. Jadilah aku curi-curi ngetik chap 2 ditab dedek—ini demi kalian loh yang MASIH penasaran sm ff ini. Jadi mohon balas budinya dalam bentuk review, oke?

Ada 31 review masuk di chap 1 yang aku terima sampai saat ini. Terimakasih, sangat terharuuu~ Untuk balasannya di chap depan aja ya. Ngebut ngetik nih, dedek ga kasih toleransi T-T) No Edit pula, jd maaf kalo typo nyampah bgt disini.

Ini kepanjangan ga menurut kalian? Menurutku sih—iya. Dan menurutku juga, chapter ini penulisanku jadi makin jelek perasaan (/-\\) ah yasudahlah.

Intinya, see you next chapter guys~ lafyuuu.

Review~

10215


	3. Chapter 3

Belum pernah ada yang melakukan ini padanya.

Belum perlakuan sederhana yang membuatnya memiliki debaran sekencang ini, hanya dengan menatap bahu pemuda yang berlutut dihadapannya dia menjadi merasa sangat aneh.

Pemikiran seperti; _kau menyukainya! Kau sudah jatuh hati padanya! Kau mulai menginginkannya! _Terus terngiang dengan kurang ajar dikepala Hinata.

Membuat Hinata merasa asing dengan dirinya sendiri.

Merasa asing dengan kejujurannya sendiri.

Kejujuran hatinya pada pemuda eksentrik ini. Pemuda yang akhir-akhir ini selalu mampir pada mimpi anehnya.

Hingga Naruto selesai mengikatkan tali sepatunya pada kaki Hinata. Pemuda itu mendongkak dan menatap Hinata dengan mata biru dan senyumnya yang entah kenapa berkali lipat terlihat lebih tampan.

Hinata tertegun.

Ada hal aneh yang terjadi pada dirinya. Debaran ini, rona dipipinya juga perasaan senang yang dia miliki sekarang.

Hinata tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan tiba-tiba, dan mengecup pipi kucing Naruto dengan sangat cepat. Lalu dengan berani menunggu reaksi dari Naruto.

Tentu saja si pirang itu terkejut. Lihatlah rahangnya yang nyaris jatuh, juga mata birunya yang melebar disertai rona merah yang mulai menjalar keseluruh kulit wajahnya.

Naruto tergagap. Membalas tatapan berani Hinata dengan mata yang terus berkedip seperti sedang mengumpulkan kesadaran.

"Hi-Hinata... Ap-apa " Naruto berkata agak mengap-mengap.

Hinata yang terlihat sangat tenangpun segera memotongnya dengan cepat dan tegas, "Apanya yang apa?"

Naruto terkejut, melihat Hinata yang berkata tanpa menyangkal seperti biasanya.

Hinata mendesis karena Naruto yang terus melongo menatapnya sambil berkedip berkali-kali.

Entah kenapa Hinata jadi kesal dengan respon yang Naruto berikan, "Iya, aku mencium pipimu. Jadi apanya yang apa? Huh?" Jelas Hinata dengan tegas dan sedikit sinis. Padahal sebenarnya dia mati-matian menahan rasa gugup dan debaran pada jantungnya. Dia memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto, sebelum akhirnya dia bangkit berdiri dan langsung berlalu meninggalkan Naruto dengan rona merah yang perlahan mewarnai kedua pipinya.

Hinata terus berjalan dengan kaku (akibat sepatu futsal yang terasa asing di kakinya) sambil terus memukul kepala miliknya dengan sebal, dia mulai memarahi dirinya sendiri.

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!" Umpat Hinata untuknya sendiri.

Hinata merasa bodoh karena dirinya baru saja dikendalikan oleh kejujuran dan hatinya. Dia merasa bodoh karena hal itu membuatnya sangat malu.

Naruto yang melongo akhirnya tersadar, dia segera mengambil tasnya dan berlari menyusul Hinata.

"Hinata!" Naruto memanggil Hinata dari kejauhan.

Mendengar itu, Hinata malah semakin mempercepat jalannya.

Naruto pun mulai berlari mengejar.

"Hei Hinata, tunggu!"

Dan kini Hinata malah ikut-ikutan berlari karena Naruto mengejarnya dengan cepat.

Tapi apa daya, kemampuan berlarinya jarang dilatih dan yang mengejarnya sekarang adalah Naruto, seorang kapten sepak bola sekolah yang dalam sehari bisa berlari sampai berjam-jam di lapangan yang panas mengejar bola bulat yang ditendang oleh orang lain.

Jadi apa yang sulit bagi Naruto jika yang dia kejar hanyalah Hinata yang bahkan tidak bulat dan tidak ditendang orang lain?

Dalam hitungan detik saja tangan kanan Hinata sudah dijegal oleh Naruto yang membuatnya mau tak mau harus kembali berhadapan dengan rasa malunya.

Awalnya mereka hanya diam. Bukan karena Naruto bingung akan mengatakan apa, tapi dia hanya membiarkan Hinata untuk bernafas lebih dulu.

Hinata hanya menunduk sambil terus menstabilkan pernafasannya juga menunggu apa yang akan Naruto katakan padanya setelah dia menciumnya tanpa rasa malu tadi.

"Apa...?" Hinata mencicit pada akhirnya, karena Naruto belum juga bicara.

"Hei..." panggil Naruto pelan. Hinata mau tak mau perlahan mendongkak, dan balas menatap wajah di depannya meski dia sangat malu.

Naruto tersenyum pada Hinata sampai matanya menyipit.

Hinata tertegun melihat senyuman penuh pengertian yang Naruto berikan padanya. Dia terlihat sangat tulus dan manis dengan senyum itu.

Membuat Hinata mulai sedikit mengerti kenapa hatinya sangat menyukai hal itu...

Senyum itu.

Pemuda itu.

Naruto...

Naruto menyelami iris bulan itu tidak seperti biasanya, dia melihat dan memahami lebih dalam untuk memastikan sesuatu yang dia sedang pikirkan.

Kemudian Naruto bersuara.

"Jangan berlari lagi..."

Tapi entah kenapa Hinata yang mendengarnya merasa kalimat tersebut tidaklah sesederhana itu.

Yang terngiang di kepala Hinata malah hal yang jauh berbeda

_' Jangan menyangkalnya lagi...'_

Hinata langsung merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

"Nanti kau bisa jatuh dan terluka..." lanjut Naruto lagi.

Namun sekali lagi, hal berbeda dengan yang Hinata pikirkan...

_'Nanti kau bisa menyesal dan terluka...'_

Hinataingin sekali ada seseorang yang menoyor kepalanya sekarang juga!

"Melangkahlah pelan-pelan, dan perhatikan jalanmu."

_'Lakukanlah pelan-pelan, dan pahami hatimu.'_

Malah terdengar seperti itu.

Hinata merasa dia benar-benar sudah gila!

Apa-apaan dengan pikiran memalukan itu?!

Naruto melebarkan senyumnya pada Hinata yang sedang serius memandanginya dalam diam.

Lalu, Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kau bisa memegang tanganku jika kau mau."

_'Kau bisa percaya padaku jika kau mau.'_

Naruto lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata. Gadis itu terdiam, agak lama melihati tangan Naruto yang terulur padanya.

Entah apa yang membuat dia merasa terharu, tapi Hinata merasa matanya sampai berair mendengar kata-kata Naruto.

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya kesamping dan mengusap air yang berada diujung matanya, kemudian kembali menatap kearah Naruto, kini dengan sebuah senyum lebar diwajahnya.

Naruto tersenyum semakin manis, lalu mengangkat uluran tangannya lebih tinggi dan memberikan tatapan yang memaksa Hinata.

Hinata tertawa. Lalu akhirnya dia menyambut uluran itu yang langsung Naruto genggam erat seperti tidak mau membiarkannya lepas.

"Aku mempercayaimu." Hinata berdehem dengan sok anggun. "Jadi antarkan aku pulang bersama eskrim vanilla dengan banyak taburan biskuit diatasnya. Oke?" titah Hinata seperti tak mau penolakkan.

Mendengar itu, Naruto tertawa senang, lalu Hinata pun ikut tertawa.

"Setuju!"

Dan kemudian, dua pasang sepatu futsal itu mulai melangkah pergi mencari kedai eskrim yang paling enak untuk melengkapi manisnya hari ini.

**.**

—

**.**

_**DOR!**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**[ Dksfgxo © 2015 ]**_

_**Typo(s), Fluff yang ngga fluff(?), cerita pasaran, HinataOOC, NarutoOOC!**_

_**Chapter 3/?**_

_**Romance/Drama**_

_**Rated T**_

_**NARUTO x HINATA**_

_**.**_

—

_**.**_

Naruto sampai di rumahnya dengan utuh seperti sebelum dia pergi keluar rumah. Hanya cengiran aneh yang bertengger dibibirnyalah yang membedakan dia yang sekarang dan dia sebelum pergi.

Naruto masuk ke rumahnya dengan wajah sumringah yang dia tunjukkan secara jujur.

Samar-samar dia mendengar suara kakaknya di ruang tengah.

"Lalu bagaimana? Haruskah aku dan Naruto pergi kesana?"

"Baiklah... Aku mengerti bu. Ya, aku sudah memasak. Iya bu."

Naruko menutup telepon dari ibunya sambil membuang nafas. Wajahnya terlihat sedih. Dia sempat agak melamun sebelum akhirnya Naruto yang melintas di ruang tengah tanpa menyapanya dengan senyuman aneh membuatnya sadar.

"Hei, ada apa dengan senyum itu?" Naruko menyahut, membuat Naruto yang masih sedang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri akhirnya sadar dan menoleh.

"Apa?" Naruto malah balik bertanya dengan wajah heran.

Naruko menggeram.

"Ada apa denganmu? Dengan senyum aneh itu? Terlihat menggelikan tahu!"

Naruto berdecak sebal. Apa sih kakaknya ini? Membuat mood terbaiknya rusak saja!

"Bukan urusanmu!" Balas Naruto dengan wajah cemberut.

Naruko memandang Naruto penuh selidik. "Soal perempuan?"

Wajah Naruto langsung berubah mendengar tebakan kakaknya. Dia berdehem pelan. Terlihat sekali dia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Aku bilangkan itu bukan urusanmu, neechan!"

Naruko memiringkan wajahnya dengan pose berpikir. Dia tahu kalau tebakannya benar. Lalu dia memekik seperti mendapatkan pencerahan.

"Oh!" Naruto tersentak mendengar Naruko berteriak. Dia menatap kakaknya horor.

"Apakah itu gadis yang ada di ponselmu? Yang jadi wallpaper! Iya, kan?" Naruko bertanya dengan antusias.

Naruto gugup. Bagaimana bisa kakaknya tahu soal Hinata?

_Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan _pikir Naruto waswas.

Tapi Naruto mewaspadai Naruko itu bukan karena Naruto di larang punya pacar. Justru sebaliknya, kakaknya ini akan jadi barisan paling depan yang mencomblangkan Naruto dengan perempuan. Naruko itu paling senang jika mengurusi hal-hal seperti ini, apalagi itu Naruto yang notabene-nya baru dua kali pacaran dan sudah setahun memjomblo.

Dan Naruko akan sangat memyebalkan jika sudah terlibat! Sungguh! Dia akan mengambil alih semuanya, bertindak semaunya.

Huh. Bisa-bisa Hinata malah kabur jika Naruko ikut terlibat dalam PDKT Naruto.

"Bu-bukan!" Naruto mencoba menyangkal. Tapi apa boleh buat, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain menyangkal seadanya, dia tidak pandai beralasan dan kakaknya tidak mudah dibohongi.

Naruko malah memberikan tatapan menggoda pada Naruto. Menaik-turunkan alisnya seperti berkata, _sudahlah... mengaku saja._

Naruto akhirnya menyerah, dia menatap kakaknya dengan wajah memohon.

"Aaaah, kumohon neechan... Jangan ganggu dia~" rengek Naruto yang terlihat imut sekali.

Kemudian Naruko langsung tergelak ditempatnya duduk.

Membuat Naruto cemberut.

"Dia kelihatan cantik dan modis. Sepertinya dia teman belanja yang menyenangkan! Hahaha."

"Neechaaan!"

.

.

.

"Hinata!"

Hinata yang baru saja selesai mengetik pesan pada Sakura menoleh kearah datangnya suara. Dilihatnya Naruto yang sedang berjalan mendekat dengan seulas senyum lebar.

Hinata memang sedang menunggu Naruto disini. Mereka sudah berjanji untuk bertemu pukul satu di taman kota karena Hinata bilang dia ingin mengembalikan sesuatu.

Yah meski pada dasarnya itu hanyalah kedok mereka yang sebenarnya memang ingin bertemu.

Omong-omong, Hinata siang ini mengenakan dress abu yang cantik, rambut diurai dan... sedikit make up.

Hinata terlihat berbeda hari ini. Tetap cantik sih, hanya saja yang membedakannya mungkin kali ini dia lebih niat untuk berdandan.

Sungguh, Hinata sangat cantik sekali.

Hinata sendiri langsung merubah sikap saat Naruto sampai di depannya. Sok anggun sok kalem.

Naruto ngos-ngosan karena dia habis berlari dari halte bus sampai kemari, dia takut terlambat.

"Kau sudah menunggu lama?" Tanya Naruto khawatir, takut-takut jika Hinata sudah lama menunggunya. Meski dia hanya telat lima menit dari waktu yang dijanjikan.

Hinata menggeleng dan memberi senyum tipisnya.

Kemudian dia memberikan ekspresi herannya pada Naruto.

"Tumben kau datang secara 'baik-baik'." Kata Hinata.

Naruto bingung, dia kemudian mengambil duduk di samping Hinata.

"Maksudmu?"

"Yah jika dihitung-hitung, sudah seminggu kau tidak mengagetkanku dengan Dor-mu atau semacamnya."

Naruto terlihat berpikir, lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Kau bilang itu menyebalkan. Karena kita sering bersama-sama akhir-akhir ini, jadi aku tidak mau menjadi orang yang menyebalkan untukmu..." Jelas Naruto dengan jujur.

Ya dia murni tidak ingin merusak _mood_ Hinata lagi. Apalagi mereka akhir-akhir ini sangat sering bersama.

Tapi siapa yang tahu, padahal Hinata... merindukan itu.

Merindukan dor norak itu.

Hinata sendiri juga tidak mengerti. Padahal jelas-jelas dia kesal karena hal itu, tapi dilain pihak... dia juga harus jujur kalau dia menikmati saat-saat itu.

Saat-saat dimana ada seseorang yang mau meluangkan waktu untuk mengganggunya.

Agak memalukan memang, dan harga dirinya agak terluka ketika dia harus mengakui pada hatinya sendiri... bahwa dia memang merindukan dor-nya Naruto.

Tapi, Hinata tidak siap sama sekali jika dia harus jujur pada Naruto. Tidak harga dirinya sama sekali tidak siap untuk lebih terluka.

"Oh ya, kau bilang ada yang ingin kau kembalikan. Apa?"

Hinata tersadar, dia segera mengambil _paperbag_ yang sejak tadi ada disampingnya. Lalu menyodorkannya pada Naruto.

Naruto menatap heran pada _paperbag_ yang terulur dihadapannya.

"Apa ini?"

Hinata mendesah pelan. "Kau lupa? Ini jaket yang kau pinjamkan waktu... itu." Hinata kemudian menunduk, mengingat hari saat jaket ini Naruto pinjamkan.

Banyak hal terjadi di hari itu.

Wajah Hinata memerah samar mengingat salah satu _scene_ hari itu. Dia segera menggeleng pelan. "Ini, terimakasih sudah meminjamkannya."

Naruto yang juga ingatpun menerimanya dengan kikuk.

"Ah, ya."

Kemudian hening.

Suasana terasa agak aneh diantara keduanya. Hanya berlangsung 1 menit, namun terasa sangat lama.

Karena keheningan bukan _style_ Naruto ketika bersama Hinata, begitupula sebaliknya. Mereka-kan senangnya ribut dan berdebat.

Jadinya... terasa aneh.

Naruto yang merasa punya hak untuk mengajak bicarapun berdehem pelan. Dia menoleh memperhatikan Hinata yang sedang sok sibuk mengetik diponselnya sebentar lalu bicara.

"Mau pergi bersamaku?" Ajak Naruto.

"Ha?" Hinata malah balik bertanya.

Naruto langsung gugup karena menyadari kecantikan Hinata yang berkali lipat hari ini.

"Ma-mau pergi bersamaku?"

Kemudian, kali ini Hinata yang ikutan terlihat gugup.

"Sebenarnya sekarang Sakura mengajakku pergi ke Taman Bermain... tapi, err... kau tahu... emm " Hinata tampak bingung menjawabnya. Naruto yang tidak begitu peka pun malah ikutan bingung.

Hinata mengambil nafas lalu membuangnya segera. Dia lalu mencoba menjelaskannya pelan-pelan.

"Begini maksudku... Sakura hari ini berulang tahun. Dia mengajakku pergi ke Taman Bermain, kau tahu dia tidak mungkin datang sendiriankan? Sasuke... Lalu aku juga tidak bisa menolaknya. Tapi jika aku pergi sendirian... hah, aku tidak mau jadi obat nyamuk!"

Dan Naruto akhirnya paham.

"Kau mau aku menemanimu?" Tanya Naruto. Hinata mengangguk.

"Jika aku membawamu aku bisa punya banyak alasan supaya cepat pulang, juga... Aku tidak akan terlalu terlihat menyedihkan." Sungut Hinata, lalu dia menatap Naruto dengan berbinar.

"Aku hanya akan memberikannya ini, lalu pulang." Hinata menunjukkan sebuah _paperbag_ besar lain yang juga dia bawa. "Jadi, mau ya?"

Naruto tersenyum, tangannya terulur untuk mengusak kepala Hinata dengan... sayang.

Hinata tertegun.

Naruto tersenyum dengan cara yang... Demi Tuhan, sejak kapan bunga-bunga itu datang disekelilingnya?

Dia menjadi sangat tampan!

Membuat Hinata ingin mencium pipinya.

"Tentu saja!"

Hinata langsung menunduk dengan wajah memanas. Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri, yang lagi-lagi kelepasan saat mengkhayal.

Apaan-apaan tadi?

Menciumnya lagi?

"Ugh."

.

.

.

"Kenapa kemari? Kau tahu aku tidak suka tempat seperti ini."

Sasuke berdecak malas. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pagar pembatas wahana komedi putar sambil memandang malas pada keramaian didepannya.

Disampingnya ada seorang gadis cantik bersurai merah muda yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Tak lama setelah dia selesai, Sakura langsung menatap Sasuke dengn mata hijaunya yang berbinar.

"Ayolah Sasuke-kun, kau perlu hal yang menyenangkan daripada berkencan di rumahku."

Sasuke cuek mendengar penjelasan Sakura, dia terlihat masih bete.

Sakura mendesah panjang, "Baiklah... aku mengaku. Sebenarnya aku juga sedang memancing Hinata dan Naruto. Aku tahu mereka sedang bersama, jadi aku ajak Hinata kemari, kita lihat apa dia akan membawa Naruto atau tidak. Jika ya, berarti mereka memang sudah 'berkembang', aku berniat untuk memberi satu dorongan untuk mereka. Yah, siapa tahu..."

Sasuke mendengus pendek. Wajahnya terlihat sekali kalau dia sama sekali tidak berminat.

"Kenapa harus melibatkanku?"

Sakura berdecak, kesal. "Karena ini ulangtahunku... Bisakah kau menurutiku sekali saja? Aku bahkan tidak minta apa-apa hari ini, bahkan meski kau tidak memberikan apapun aku tidak marah..." Sakura berbicara dengan sedikit emosi. Karena ya, dihari ulangtahunnya ini, Sasuke bahkan tidak terlihat akan memberikan sesuatu padanya. Sakura tidak marah, oh ayolah ini hanya soal hadiah, hanya saja... Tidak bisakah Sasuke setidaknya bersikap manis dihari ulangtahunnya?

Sasuke sekali lagi menghela nafasnya panjang, sebelum dia menoleh dan menatap Sakura yang ngambek dengan penuh arti.

Si Uchiha itu segera meraih bahu kekasihnya, membuat Sakura berada dipelukannya dalam satu tarikan saja.

"Maaf ya?" Sasuke berucap pelan.

Namun Sakura belum juga merespon. Sasuke mendesis dalam hati. Pacarnya ini benar-benar pandai merajuk.

"Baiklah... Kau boleh melakukan apapun sesukamu. Aku akan ikut." Kata Sasuke yang akhirnya mengalah.

Sakura kemudian berseru girang. Tersenyum dengan manis dan membalas pelukan Sasuke dengan erat.

"Yes!"

.

.

.

Naruto benar-benar tidak menyangka jika ketika dia datang, dia akan disambut dengan adegan lovey-dovey seorang pangeran es sekolah dengan gadis semencolok Sakura dimuka umum.

Hinata yang disampingnya mendengus sesaat. "Lihatkan? Baru juga datang kita sudah disuguhi ini. Bayangkan jika aku datang dan melihat ini sendirian. Ya Tuhan... Harga diriku pasti."

Naruto segera mengangguk-angguk setuju. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu." Kemudian Naruto kembali menatap kearah Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang asyik berpelukan mesra dengan pandangan ragu. "Err... jadi, haruskah kita datang dan menghentikan mereka?"

Hinata yang berpose melipat tanganpun mengangguk pasti. "Tentu saja, jika dibiarkan ini bisa berlanjut." Hinata langsung tersentak saat mendapati tangan Sasuke mulai menarik pinggang Sakura menjadi lebih dekat. Hinata gelagapan, dia tidak tahu jika prediksinya akan terjadi secepat itu.

Hinata segera menarik Naruto untuk mendekat. Dia memekik keras, tepat sebelum bibir Sasuke sampai dibibir Sakura.

"Hei-hei, apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Sakura yang memang posisinya membelakangi tempat Hinata dan Naruto datangpun refleks menjauhi Sasuke dan segera menoleh ke belakang.

"Ya Tuhan, kalian! Ini tempat umum!" Jerit Hinata tertahan.

Bukannya malu atau apa, Sakura malah berkicau dengan kesal. Bergumam kalau Hinata datang disaat yang sangat tidak tepat.

"Itu hampir saja. Huh, kenapa kau tidak terlambat setidaknya setelah bibir Sasuke-kun sampai?!" Decak Sakura blak-blakkan.

Hinata dan Naruto melongo mendengarnya.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam, cuek memperhatikan dialog alot tanpa berminat terlibat. Namun jika diperhatikan, ada sedikit raut kesal diwajahnya.

Hinata mencak-mencak mendengar jawaban jujur Sakura. Sebenarnya ini memang bukan urusannya, ya hanya saja bagaimana jika mereka ada yang 'menyembur'? Hei, ini kan minggu, dan ini taman bermain... Akan ada banyak anak yang melihat! Tentu saja!

"Iya, iya! Itu terserah! Tapi kan kalian bisa naik salah satu wahana disini dulu untuk bermesraan." Hinata membalas sedikit emosi. Niatnya kan baik, hanya ingin mengingatkan. Tapi kemudian dia tersadar, "Ya Tuhan, inikan bukan urusanku!"

Naruto yang disampingnya hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk bahu Hinata yang masih menstabilkan emosinya. Sasuke dan Sakura sih cuek.

"Baiklah... Sudah cukup aku jadi ibumu. Ini " Hinata menyerahkan _paperbag_ merah muda besar yang sejak tadi Ia tenteng pada Sakura. Perlahan dia mencoba menoreh sedikit senyum pada Sakura yang sedikit dipaksakan—yeah, dia masih sebal.

Setelah menengok isi _paperbag_ yang Hinata berikan, Sakura langsung berubah girang. Dia segera menghambur kepelukan Hinata, membuat gadis bersurai indigo itu oleng kebelakang, nyaris jatuh jika saja Naruto tidak menahan tubuhnya.

Hinata menoleh pada Naruto dan mengucap terimakasih melalui senyumnya.

"Aaa, aku tahu kau akan memberikan ini... Terimakasih Hinata, terimakasih... Aku sangat mencintaimu~" Sakura memeluk Hinata semakin erat, membuat gadis mungil kita sesak.

"Uh, iya-iya... Aku tahu!" Hinata berontak, "Jadi lepaskan aku... Ugh, ya ampun."

Sakura melepas pelukannya dan langsung menatap Hinata dengan haru. Sakura benar-benar sangat senang melihat ternyata Hinata membelikan sepatu yang sedang jadi incarannya belakangan ini.

Hinata bergidik ngeri ketika Sakura terlihat akan memeluknya lagi.

"Aa, sebaiknya kita cari tempat makan! Aku lapar, benar-benar lapar!" Hinata segera mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan menarik Naruto segera jalan bersamanya. Lelaki pirang itu hanya pasrah saat gadis ini menyeretnya cepat.

Karena Hinata tahu, Sakura adalah tipe orang yang terlalu senang mengingat kebaikan seseorang.

Dia mudah terharu dan juga menyebalkan, tentu saja.

Sakura masih saja menatap Hinata dengan terharu. Bahkan Sasuke yang disampingnya jadi kesal.

"Sudahlah... jangan norak!" Ucap Sasuke... cemburu.

Dan setelah itu, Sakura langsung menghujaminya tatapan menusuk, dan juga perkataan menusuk.

"Setidaknya Hinata memberikanku sesuatu!"

.

.

.

Hinata cemberut, mengudek milkshake-nya dengan kesal.

Mereka berempat baru saja menghabiskan makanan mereka masing-masing. Tapi kini mereka sedang nongkrong di kafe tersebut untuk menghabiskan beberapa waktu dengan mengobrol.

Meski pada kenyataannya, hanya Sakura dan Sasuke yang ramai bermesraan didepan Hinata dan Naruto.

Bukan itu yang membuat Hinata kesal sebenarnya. Tetapi karena ketika Hinata berniat ingin pulang dengan alasan terbaik yang sudah dia siapkan, Sakura dengan tampang lempeng malah bilang kalau dia sudah tahu.

"Jangan berbohong. Aku tahu kalau Hanabi pulang dijemput Neji hari ini."

Begitulah kira-kira. Hinata memang beralasan akan menjemput Hanabi yang selesai berkemah di sekolahnya. Tapi apa daya, Hinata dengan bodohnya lupa bahwa dia tidak bisa menyetir mobil. Dan Sakura tahu itu, tentu saja.

Dan yang lebih mengesalkannya lagi, ketika Hinata ingin menggunakan Naruto sebagai alasannya, Sakura lagi-lagi berhasil membuatnya bungkam.

"Jangan coba-coba menggunakan Naruto untuk membohongiku. Awas kau."

Saat mengatakan hal itu wajahnya Sakura menyeramkan, sungguh.

Untuk beberapa saat Hinata lumayan punya perasaan tak enak hati pada Sakura. Tapi tak lama setelah itu, Sakura lagi-lagi malah larut dalam euforia-nya bersama Sasuke. Menyuapi si Uchiha itu kue seperti bayi, dan menyusut noda krim yang ada dibibirnya dengan cara opera sabun.

Memaksa Hinata dan Naruto untuk menonton mereka berdua; mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, jijik tidak jijik.

Dan itu membuat Hinata berbalik sebal pada Sakura.

Oh ayolah. Naruto cukup merasa aneh melihat cara pacaran Sasuke yang ternyata seperti ini, apalagi Naruto cukup dekat dengan Sasuke karena mereka satu klub sepak bola di sekolah.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali setelah dia cukup lama tidak berkedip memperhatikan Sasuke yang ada didepannya.

Dia lalu menoleh pada Hinata yang memajang wajah kusut.

"Hinata aku merinding." Ucap Naruto pelan. Dia bahkan memeluk kedua lengannya untuk meyakinkan.

Hinata balas menoleh masih dengan wajah yang sama mengerikan. "Syukurlah, kita sama."

Hinata kembali memperhatikan Sakura dan Sasuke yang masih bertukar perasaan cinta didepan mereka, lalu kembali menatap Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kita kabur." Ujarnya kemudian.

Belum sempat Naruto bertanya lagi, Hinata sudah membawanya untuk berdiri.

Sontak saja gerakan mereka membuat kedua sejoli itu menoleh.

Dengan wajah yang datar Hinata bicara, "Aku ingin ke kamar mandi sebentar."

Sakura menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung lalu menatap Naruto yang bengong disamping Hinata.

"Harus bersama dengannya?" Tanya Sakura ragu.

Hinata berdehem pelan, mencoba tetap tenang saat menyadari kebodohannya. Naruto bahkan ikut tegang disampingnya.

"Tentu saja, kami-kan punya urusan yang sama." Jawab Hinata, datar dan terlalu tenang. Membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya hampir tersedak oleh ludahnya sendiri.

Bahkan Sasuke saja sampai menaikan sebelah alis _masterpiece _miliknya saat mendengar itu.

Sakura seketika takjub, dan hanya dapat bergumam, "Wow." dengan wajah _blank_.

Hinata yang tetap tenang pun mengangguk sekilas, lalu segera menyeret Naruto bersamanya kearah toilet.

Naruto yang masih terkesima pun mencoba mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Hinata yang berjalan cukup cepat.

"Kita benar-benar akan ke kamar mandi bersama?" Tanya Naruto karena Hinata benar-benar sedang membawanya kearah toilet.

Hinata meringis pelan, "Tentu saja tidak. Kau pikir aku serius? Kita hanya mengalihkan perhatian Sakura saja, dia masih memperhatikan kita sekarang."

Naruto langsung menoleh pada meja mereka tadi, dan benar saja kepala pink itu masih mengawasi mereka.

"Kau benar. Tapi kupikir itu serius, wajahmu terlalu meyakinkan tadi, aku sangat terkejut sampai berpikir kalau kita benar-benar akan—"

"—Narutooo!"

Pletak!

.

.

.

"Wow. Wow."

Sakura masih linglung ditempatnya setelah melihat kedua orang itu benar-benar menghilang kearah toilet.

Dia mengobrak-abrik c_heese cake_-nya dengan pandangan kosong sambil terus bergumam, "Wow. Woah."

Sasuke sampai aneh melihatnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya si raven itu pada Sakura yang kini terlihat agak tertekan.

"Aku hanya terkejut." Jawab Sakura pelan. "Tidak menyangka jika hubungan mereka sudah sejauh ini, bahkan sampai keurusan kamar mandi. Wow." Lanjutnya masih tanpa melihat Sasuke. "Kita bahkan belum sampai sejauh itu." tambahnya lagi.

Sasuke malah mendengus setelah Sakura mengatakan hal konyol itu. "Kau pikir itu benar?"

"Ha?" Kali ini Sakura menatap Sasuke yang berpose melipat tangan.

Sasuke menunjuk kearah pintu keluar kafe menggunakan dagu lancipnya, "Mereka baru saja pergi kabur barusan."

Sakura melongo beberapa saat setelah mendengarnya. Kemudian dia langsung berdiri, hendak mengejar Hinata dan Naruto dengan emosi. Tapi dengan cepat pula, sebuah tangan menjegalnya untuk pergi.

Itu Sasuke, tentu saja.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan kobaran emosi yang kentara.

"Aku harus mengejar mereka! Kenapa kau tidak bilang daritadi sih?!" Seru Sakura, lebih terdengar seperti setengah berteriak.

Tapi Sasuke tidak segera menjawab. Hanya memandang Sakura dalam diam untuk beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya Sakura melihat tatapan Sasuke melembut.

"Bisakah kita berdua saja? Aku ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu padamu."

.

.

.

"Hinata kurasa kita bisa berhenti, kita sudah cukup jauh dari Sakura—hah—"

Naruto merasa paru-parunya sudah keriput karena mereka berlari begitu cepat. Hinata menariknya dengan sangat kuat, dia sama sekali tidak member Naruto kesempatan setidaknya untuk beberapa tarikan nafas. Hinata berlari dengan sangat gesit, terlihat sekali kalau dia serius benar-benar ingin lepas dari Sakura.

Sontak Hinata pun mengerem langkahnya dengan tiba-tiba, membuat Naruto nyaris saja menubruk tubuh kecil gadis itu kalau saja refleks dirinya tidak begitu bagus.

"Benarkah?" Hinata celingukan, memeriksa kearah belakang mereka dengan was-was. Kemudian dia menghela nafas, mengelap keringat yang baru saja jatuh dilehernya.

"Huh, untunglah dia tidak mengejar." Ujar Hinata lega.

Naruto tersenyum kearah Hinata, dia senang melihat tingkah Hinata yang seperti ini. Begitu naif, licik namun sangat polos. Sangat cocok bergaul dengan Sakura. Mereka berdua sama-sama seperti bocah kecil.

Eh—tapi tunggu Bukankah dibanding Hinata dan Sakura, Naruto jauh lebih kekanakkan dengan dor-nya, ya?

Ah, sudahlah Jangan dibahas.

Naruto dan Hinata merasa haus, jadi mereka memilih untuk mampir ke kedai dan membeli dua cup _Cappucino_ yang dingin. Mereka memilih tempat dipagar pembatas wahana, bersandar sambil memperhatikan orang-orang yang sedang berteriak ketika Roller Coaster itu bergerak cepat memburu jantung mereka untuk beberapa menit.

Hinata tertawa lepas ketika melihat wajah beberapa orang yang pucat pasi dengan jelas saat Roller Coaster itu selesai, mereka turun dari sana dengan linglung—seperti telah kehilangan separuh dari nyawa mereka.

Wajah Naruto sih malah kebalikan dari Hinata, dia mengerut tidak suka melihat apa yang Hinata tertawakan, orang-orang itu tampak tidak dalam keadaan sedang melucu baginya. Naruto lebih merasa iba dibanding ingin tertawa.

"Apanya yang lucu?" Tanya Naruto dengan sedikit kerucut dibibir. Kalau ingin tahu, hal itu karena memang dirinya termasuk tipe orang yang kurang bersahabat dengan wahana permainan semacam itu. Naruto akan sangat menyedihkan jika naik wahana semacam Roller Coaster. Jadi dia ikut prihatin pada orang-orang yang mendadak menjadi zombie itu.

Hinata melirik Naruto dengan senyum jenakanya, membuat Naruto mau tidak mau ikut menuai sebuah senyum tulus karena senang melihat senyum itu. Naruto sangat suka pada Hinata yang seperti ini.

"Itu lucu, tentu saja. Sudah tahu mereka akan jadi payah jika naik itu, tapi tetap saja mereka naik. Konyol, kan?"

Naruto tertawa, dan dia sangat setuju. "Kau benar, hahaha."

Namun detik berikutnya, perkataan Hinata seketika langsung melenyapkan senyum manis dari bibir si Uzumaki.

"Kita harus naik ini!" Hinata berseru dengan girang.

Naruto langsung terhenyak dengan mata melotot, "Apa?!"

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'apa? Kita harus naik Roller Coaster!" Sahut Hinata santai, kemudian alisnya mengerut curiga pada Naruto yang mendadak berkeringat dingin. "Apa mungkin kau takut?"

Naruto gelagapan, jantungnya berdesir ngeri saat dia melihat kembali orang-orang yang melintas didepan mereka sambil menjerit kesetanan. Namun kesalahannya adalah saat Naruto menoleh dan mendapati tatapan intimidasi dari Hinata, Naruto seketika malah menjawab, "Tentu saja kita harus naik. Ya—tentu." Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi.

Naruto meracau tak jelas sambil berjalan mendahului Hinata kearah pembelian tiket, tatapannya kosong, dan suhu tubuhnya mendadak turun dan dia sedikit gemetar. Jadi Naruto sebisa mungkin menghindari Hinata karena dia pasti terlihat memalukan.

Dia tidak boleh menolak, dia harus tetap terlihat _gantle_. Harus!

Tapi siapa yang tahu, dibelakang sana Hinata malah terkekeh geli melihat tingkah janggal Naruto yang mencolok. Hinata tidak terlalu bodoh untuk tidak langsung menyadari kalau Naruto itu takut naik sejak awal pembicaraan mereka.

Tapi dengan usilnya, Hinata malah terus memancing Naruto dan ingin mengetahui reaksinya. Seperti dugaannya, Naruto tidak akan jujur padanya.

Jadi apa boleh buat, Hinata tidak akan mencegah Naruto, karena si pirang itu kini yang menyelonong membeli tiket duluan.

Lagipula, jika Naruto takut, Hinata bisa menggenggam tangannya nanti.

Hinata tersenyum kecil dengan apa yang barusan dipikirkannya. Gadis itu segera menyusul Naruto yang sudah memasuki pagar.

Naruto terlihat kacau meski dia sekuat tenaga berusaha menyembunyikannya. Dia duduk dengan tegang, wajahnya terlihat kaku ditambah lagi dia sama sekali tidak berbicara—itu tidak luput dari perhatian Hinata yang duduk disebelahnya.

Hinata diam-diam tersenyum geli. Tapi dilain sisi dia juga kasihan melihat Naruto tertekan seperti itu. Jadi gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Naruto yang berkeringat dingin.

Naruto menoleh tanpa bisa mengontrol ekspresinya yang tertekan. Hinata semakin merasa kasihan.

"Aku tahu kau takut, kita bisa turun sekarang. Jangan memaksakan diri."

Tapi Naruto malah menggeleng tanpa ragu pada Hinata, membuat Hinata jadi heran.

Tidak bagaimana? Wajahnya benar-benar sudah pucat!

"Aku ingin menemanimu." Jawabnya kemudian.

Hinata agak bengong mendengarnya—antara kaget dan terharu. Tapi Hinata segera menolak.

"Aku bisa naik ini lain kali!"

Kukuh, Naruto tetap menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras. Wajahnya menatap Hinata dengan tegas.

"Aku ingin kau janji padaku, jika aku meminta sesuatu saat naik ini, kau harus mengabulkannya—ya?"

Hinata kebingungan, apalagi dengan ekspresi Naruto yang sangat bersungguh-sungguh itu. "Ta-tapi—"

"Aku tidak memberimu pilihan untuk menolak—" Naruto nyengir saat sebulir keringat mengalir melewati pipinya, "—lagipula nilai matematikaku naik loh."

Hinata terdiam sebentar, lalu tertawa tak percaya kearah Naruto. "Terserahlah." Sahutnya masih dengan tawa kecil.

Naruto senang melihatnya. Tapi itu tak bertahan lama, karena setelah itu suara mesin mulai terdengar.

Wajah Naruto seketika berubah kembali tegang. Dia memegang pengamannya kuat-kuat. Melihat Naruto yang bertingkah ketakutan, Hinata jadi kasihan sekaligus ingin tertawa secara bersamaan. Dan jadilah keduanya malah sama-sama memasang ekspresi yang aneh.

Naruto sudah berteriak saat Roller Coaster mulai berjalan pelan, Hinata sih tentu tetawa senang—merasa jika adrenalinnya mulai bangkit kembali setelah sekian lam. Tetapi saat mendengar teriakan Naruto, dia refleks langsung memegang tangan pemuda itu.

Naruto terus saja berteriak padahal mereka baru bergerak perlahan keatas. Sesampai-nya diatas, Naruto segera mengisi paru-parunya sebanyak mungkin—tepat saat Roller Coaster itu berjalan sangat lambat.

Dan tanpa diduga, Naruto berseru dengan sangat lantang kearah langit, membuat semua orang terkejut.

"HYUUGA HINATA, JADILAH PACARKU!"

Suaranya begitu menggema dan fenomenal, apalagi isi kalimatnya.

Hinata langsung berjengit kaget mendengar itu, apalagi beberapa orang tertawa mendengar seruan Naruto yang sangat melengking barusan. Matanya yang bulat semakin besar dan seketika jantungnya mendadak kejang akibat perkataan Naruto.

Apa-apaan itu?!

Hinata menoleh dengan syok, dia mendapati Naruto yang sedang sibuk mencengkram pengaman dan tangan kanan Hinata yang digenggamnya dengan sangat kuat—sampai-sampai Hinata bisa merasakan tangannya tertular keringat dingin Naruto. Mata safirnya juga terpejam rapat, dan wajahnya dalam keadaan meringis yang kurang enak dipandang.

Tapi Hinata tidak begitu peduli soal itu. Perkataan Naruto barusan jauh lebih penting untuk dipertanyakan.

"A-ap-apa?" Hinata tergagap. Mendadak pikirannya blank, dan kemampuannya memahami situasi menguap entah kemana.

Naruto dengan gugup—karena takut—berusaha membuka matanya untuk menoleh pada Hinata. Dia nyaris kembali merapatkan kelopak matanya saat melihat pemandangan bebas mengerikan karena Roller Coaster kini berjalan lambat dipuncak. Indah sih, tapi bagi Naruto sama sekali tidak—hanya Hinata satu-satunya yang terlihat indah diketinggian ini.

Naruto membulatkan tekadnya dan menatap Hinata dengan serius, dia mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada Hinata sekali lagi, lalu berucap dengan tegas.

"Hinata, jadilah pacarku!"

Hinata tampak takjub mendengarnya. Naruto memintanya jadi kekasih? Huh?

Oh, kenapa mendadak dia merasa senang sekali?

Belum sampai lima detik setelah Naruto bicara dengan gaya keren didepan Hinata, tiba-tiba saja Roller Coaster ini melaju dengan kecepatan penuh karena menemui turunan tajam.

Hinata dan Naruto yang sama-sama tidak siap pun seketika ikut menjerit dengan yang lain. Jantung keduanya berasa tertinggal diatas sana karena mereka benar-benar tidak siap.

Naruto terlihat meraung jauh lebih histeris dibanding yang lainnya. Sedangkan tak perlu waktu lama bagi Hinata untuk mengembalikan akal pikirannya. Gadis itu masih menjerit, namun sekarang dengan sebuah cengiran manis dibibirnya.

Dan ketika Roller Coaster kembali bertemu turunan kedua, Hinata buru-buru menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, kemudian tanpa bisa memilah kalimat indahnya lebih jauh, Hinata memilih untuk langsung mengutarakan kalimat apa saja yang ada dikepalanya saat ini. Kalimat sederhana yang namun sangat terdengar manis untuk Naruto dan penumpang lain yang mendengarnya.

"NARUTO, AKU MAU!" Hinata mengeluarkan seluruh suaranya, "AKU MAU JADI PACARMU!"

Hinata mengucapkannya tepat ketika mereka meluncur dengan cepat, membuat Naruto langsung membuka dan melebarkan matanya karena terkjut.

Terkejut karena akan direspon secepat ini. Terkejut karena respon Hinata adalah menerimanya.

Namun tak berlangsung lama, rasa ngeri akibat pemandangan itu membuat Naruto kembali menutup mata. Tapi kali ini, ada cengiran lebar yang tak mampu dia tahan.

Perasaan takut dan bahagia yang menderanya secara bersamaan ini adalah sensasi yang tak pernah Naruto bayangkan. Ini terasa aneh—namun sangat menakjubkan!

Jadi Naruto hanya mampu berteriak, "Yeheee!" Yang panjang untuk melampiaskan rasa senang sekaligus rasa takutnya.

Hinata yang disampingnya langsung tertawa lepas. Hinata berani untuk bilang bahwa detik ini dia sedang bahagia, sungguh!

Naruto berhasil membuat hatinya menghangat berkali-kali. Dan Hinata suka itu, sangat. Sangat suka bagaimana Naruto memperlakukannya—membuatnya selalu merasa paling istimewa.

Hinata suka Naruto!

Dan Hinata mencintai pemuda dengan dor norak itu!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

A/N : Mereka jadian. Iya, NaruHina jadian! Iya, CMEWEW!

Ini penting; AKU MINTA MAAF!

Maaf untuk keterlambatanku yang kebangetan dan maaf karena lagi-lagi cerita ini melenceng dari rencana awal. Sangat—sangat melenceng. Aku bahkan kaget ketika ngebandingin ide awal dan ide yg tiba-tiba ngalir ketika aku nulis. Ini murni kesalahanku, aku kalau tulis ff ngga pernah pake kerangka. Dan aku ngerasa ini udah apa banget—MAAF. Chap ini feelnya nggak dapet menurutku T-T

Dan juga, kalau aku boleh curhat—dikit ya, percaya atau enggak aku nulis sebagian besar ff ku pake tablet. Dan chapter 3 ini ketik pake hape doang. Tolong maklum ya buat keterlambatan ini, karena kadang ketik dihape itu nggak nyaman sama sekali dan ngebuat aku berhenti ditengh jalan. Juga sekolahku yang lagi padet2nya.

Lagi—aku nggak bisa bales review kalian, susah soalnya. Jadi jangan anggap kalau aku nggak peduli sm review yg masuk ya, aku peduli banget sama kalian—kalau nggak pasti aku nggak akan ngebelain untuk lanjut ketik dihape. Ini semua demi kalian—percayalah.

Semoga masih ada yg ingat sm fict ini. Mudah-mudahan. Doakan aku supaya cepet punya laptop ya—huweee.

Aku nggak akan janjiin lagi ff ini bakal gimana, sampe chap berapa, dan update cepet. Aku kapok janji terus, ngerasa salah ketika aku nggak bisa tepatin. Biarin ini ngalir ajalah.

Intinya, semoga kalian masih suka ini. TERIMAKASIH SEMUA~

Cinta kalian semuaaa! Hidup NH!

See you next chap/project!

REVIEW

150511


End file.
